Untittled Love
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Chap 6 up!Kim Jaejoong adalah istri kedua Jung Yunho selama 3 tahun. Terkadang ia lelah harus mengalah dan menjadi bayang-bayang Ahra, istri pertama Yunho. Namun Jaejoong yakin jika Ahra tak sebaik yang Yunho kira. Ia yakin Ahra menyembunyikan sesuatu. Berhasilkah Jaejoong mengungkapnya dan menyingkirkan Ahra? Atau ia yang akan tersingkir? YunJae/Yaoi/RnR please/No Sider please!
1. Chapter 1

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Disc:This story is mine ^^**

"Mamama….ppapapa….appa…." ujar seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun yang terlihat sangat manis sembari menarik-narik ujung kaos namja cantik yang tengah sibuk membaca novel fantasy.

Menyadari akan tindakan anaknya, namja cantik itu menutup novelnya dan membawa anaknya ke dalam pangkuannya, menciumi puncak kepalanya yang telah ditumbuhi rambut hitam nan halus, persis seperti rambutnya. "Mmamama….appa….appa…." ujar anak kecil itu lagi, kini ia mulai memukul-mukul pelan dada namja didepannya yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Sabar, nde, Hyunnie sayang, sebentar lagi appa pasti pulang" ujar Jaejoong sembari menciumi wajah putranya dengan gemas, membuat Jung Hyunno tertawa karena geli.

Untuk beberapa saat, perhatian Hyunno yang tengah menanti kedatangan ayahnya teralihkan oleh ulah jahil ibunya.

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mengenalkan siapa namja cantik didepan kita ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak namanya. Yup, dialah Kim Jaejoong. Atau tepatnya Jung Jaejoong selama 3 tahun ini. Dia adalah seorang istri sah dari Jung Yunho, meski bukan istri yang pertama. Dibanding istri, Jaejoong lebih pantas disebut sebagai simpanan Jung Yunho. Yah, tiga tahun sudah seorang Kim Jaejoong hidup dan menjadi simpanan Jung Yunho yang notabenenya adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan entertainment yang menaungi artis-artis berbakat dan ternama di Korea Selatan. Jika kalian bertanya, apa Jaejoong menginginkan semua ini terjadi padanya tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya, hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Go Ahra, istri pertama Yunho sama sekali bukan keinginan Jaejoong. Kalau bukan karena cintanya yang sangat besar pada Yunho dan juga Hyunno, putra mereka, Jaejoong pasti sudah lari dari kenyataan ini.

Menjadi yang kedua, itulah yang tengah Jaejoong rasakan, menjadi istri kedua dari seorang Jung Yunho. Menyebalkan memang, sangat menyebalkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong mencoba menahan rasa untuk tidak marah pada Yunho, mencoba menyimpan rasa sakitnya karena menjadi yang kedua, mencoba mengalah pada seorang Go Ahra, meski hatinya sangat sakit. Namun, meski begitu, Jaejoong tetaplah manusia biasa yang tak bisa berbuat lebih. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin meminta pada suaminya untuk menceraikan Ahra saja, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Suaminya pasti akan curiga dan menganggapnya tak tau diuntung. Meski begitu, terkadang Jaejoong masih bisa tersenyum, karena ia tau cinta Yunho padanya, jauh melebihi cinta Yunho ke Ahra, bahkan ke putrinya sendiri (hasil pernikahannya dengan Ahra), Jiyool. Yah, perbandingannya sekitar 80%:20%.

"Aku pulang" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Ia menghampiri istri dan anaknya, mengecup mereka sayang.

"Anyeong, Yunnie. Tumben kau pulang cepat" ujar Jaejoong pada suaminya yang kini tengah mengajak putra mereka bermain.

"Nde. Aku merindukan kalian" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar kata-kata suaminya, semburat pink muncul di pipinya. "Gombal" ujarnya sembari menepuk pelan lengan suaminya.

Yunho tertawa menanggapinya. "Hahaha. Aku tidak bohong kok. Lagi pula pekerjaanku sudah aku selesaikan dua hari kemarin" jawabnya. Ia meraih pundak Jaejoong dan memajukan bibirnya, hendak mencium pipi istrinya.

Jaejoong langsung menghalang wajah Yunho dengan tangannya. "Ya! Mandi dulu sana. Bau" ujar Jaejoong cepat sebelum suaminya itu menciumnya.

"Yah….meski aku bau pun kau akan tetap mencintaiku kan?" canda Yunho yang sekali lagi membuat istrinya malu.

"Apaan sih" ujar Jaejoong sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan bersiap pergi ke kamar mereka. "Jja! Kau ajak Hyunno main dulu. Aku mau menyiapkan air hangat dulu setelah itu akan kumasakkan makan malam. Kau mau makan apa?" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Terserah saja. Apa pun yang dimasak istriku pasti enak" ujar Yunho membuat istrinya kembali _blushing_ ria untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan setelah itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung meninggalkan suaminya sebelum ia berubah menjadi kepiting rebus karena kebanyakan mendengar gombalan suaminya.

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam ketika Jaejoong dan keluarga kecilnya tengah duduk di ruang tenga. Ia memeluk lengan Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Yunnie, bisakah kau lebih sering kemari? Kami merindukanmu" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada manja, sesekali matanya melirik ke Hyunno yang tengah sibuk bermain di karpet. Bocah kecil itu nampak tak terlalu peduli dengan orang tuanya yang tengah bermesraan.

Yunho membelai lembut tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk lengannya. "Bukankah sekarang aku disini? Apa kau masih merindukanku?" balas Yunho lembut.

"Tapi Yunnie hanya kesini seminggu tiga kali. Itu pun tidak tentu. Kadang kalau kau sedang sibuk malah cuma mampir sekali" gerutu Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yunho mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tak menerkam Jaejoong didepan putra mereka.

Yunho terkekeh kecil menanggapi Jaejoong. "Jangan bicara begitu, Boo. Kan kau tau sendiri aku harus sering-sering ada di rumah kalau tak mau Ahra curiga. Kau–"

"Ya! Yunnie sebenarnya cinta Joongie tidak sih? Aku ini kan juga istrimu! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang dan cintamu? Terus saja pedulikan anak dan istri pertamamu dan abaikan aku. Aku kan hanya simpananmu, jadi setelah kau bosan kau pasti bisa membuangku" potong Jaejoong panjang lebar. Dia bahkan sudah pindah tempat dan menjaga jarak dari Yunho.

"Jung Jaejoong! Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Yunho.

"Huhuhu….huwaaaa…..mammama….huwaaaaa!" tangis Hyunno pecah seketika akibat kaget mendengar teriakan Yunho.

Sontak Jaejoong pun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menggendong Hyunno. Ditepuknya pelan punggung putranya. Matanya melotot tajam kea rah Yunho. Seolah berkata,'_lihatlah gara-gara kau Hyunno jadi ketakutan_'. "Ssssttt….uljima, uljima. Eomma disini" ujar Jaejoong sembari membelai lembut Hyunno digendongannya.

Yunho jadi merasa bersalah telah membentak Jaejoong dan membuat putranya ketakutan. Namun bagaimana lagi? Kata-kata Jaejoong tadi membuatnya sakit hati. Terkadang Yunho masih belum bisa memaklumi sifat Jaejoong yang ceplas-ceplos alias nyablak, contohnya yah seperti tadi. "Jae…." Panggil Yunho berusaha mendekati Jaejoong.

Namun baru saja dia hendak meraih pundak Jaejoongnya, tapi Jaejoong sudah menjauh. Dan lagi-lagi namja cantik itu memandang Yunho tak suka. "Minggir. Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau membuat putramu sendiri ketakutan" omel Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Urusan di kantor saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Haruskah Jaejoongnya membuatnya pusing juga? Padahal Yunho ingin kemari untuk menemui istri dan anaknya, sekedar melepas rindu atau bermanja-manjaan pada Jaejoong, mengingat dirumahnya ia tak akan mendapat kenyamanan seperti yang ia dapat jika bersama Jaejoong. Tapi malah begini jadinya. Ditarik paksanya lengan istrinya dan mengajak Jaejoong duduk di sofa. "Jae, dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depan, menolak menatap suaminya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, eoh? Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, aku pasti tidak akan menikahimu sampai kau hamil Hyunno" Yunho tersenyum melirik putranya yang kini mulai tertidur dipelukan sang ibu. Ditariknya pinggang Jaejoong agar merapat ke arahnya dan berkata "Lagi pula aku memiliki alasan sendiri untuk ini. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau ibuku sangat menyukai Ahra? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku menghilang dan meninggalkan Ahra. Bisa-bisa ibuku mati jantungan mengetahuinya. Jadi jangan berburuk sangka, Boo. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" tutup Yunho sembari membelai lembut lengan istrinya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam meresapi kata-kata Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali merajuk. "Tapi, Yun, aku lelah menjadi yang kedua. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin kau tak merasakannya, tapi aku merasakannya, Yun. Seolah aku ini bayang-bayang Ahra. Aku lelah harus menunggu bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu denganmu" ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Diliriknya Hyunno yang kini tertidur lelap di pelukannya dengan raut wajah sedih. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menangis melihat nasib putranya yang selalu ditinggal oleh ayahnya sendiri,"tapi aku lebih kasihan lagi pada anak kita. Dibandingkan aku, dia jau lebih membutuhkanmu, Yun" lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada pelan.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong, melirik putranya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah dan kasihan terhadap Hyunno karena terlalu sering meninggalkannya. Meski begitu entah kenapa ia tak merasa bersalah pada Jiyool, meski ia juga sering meninggalkan putrinya itu. Bahkan saat ia dinas keluar negeri hampir 2 minggu penuh, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jaejoong dan Hyunno.

"Jja! Baiklah kalau begitu akhir pekan ini kita pergi berlibur dua atau tiga hari. Kau mau kemana?" tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Tumben sekali Yunho perhatian padanya. Biasanya Yunho tak ada waktu untuknya. "Jinjjayo? Tapi bagaimana dengan Ahra dan–"

_**CUP**_

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mematung saking kagetnya. "Dengar, Boo, saat ini hanya ada aku, kau dan uri Hyunno, jadi bisakah kau tidak memikirkan hal lain?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pipi Jaejoong langsung merona seketika. "Nah, jadi kau ingin kita berlibur kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jinan? Kita bisa menemui Seunghyun hyung dan keluarganya. Hyunno pasti senang karena disana banyak temannya juga" usul Jaejoong. Sudah lama ia tak pergi menemui Seunghyun, sunbaenya yang sempat mengejar-ngejarnya saat ia duduk di bangku kuliah semester 7 dan baru berhenti ketika mengetahui Jaejoong tengah hamil muda anak Yunho.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih sering cemburu karena tingkah jail Seunghyun yang hobi sekali meledeknya dengan berdekat-dekatan dengan Jaejoong. _Ah, tapi aku yakin Jaejoong pasti tak akan mau dengan namja model Seunghyun kan dia sudah punya aku,_ batin Yunho narsis. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita tidur, arrachi? Besok lusa kita berangkat pagi dari Seoul" ujar Yunho menggiring Jaejoong ke kamar mereka setelah memindahkan Hyunno ke kamarnya.

"Yun…." Panggil Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai dikamar. Diliriknya wajah Yunho yang tengah berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya mesra.

"Nde?" jawab Yunho sembari membelai kepala Jaejoong yang tengah bersandar dikepalanya.

"Kau besok tidur disini juga kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Yunho balik tanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Anieyo. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Belakangan aku terlalu merindukanmu Yun" ujar Jaejoong lagi. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" bisiknya pelan, namun tak cukup pelan hingga didengar Yunho. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia sering sekali bermimpi aneh dan perasaannya sedikit tak tenang. Dieratkannya pelukannya di tubuh Yunho.

"Tenanglah, Boo. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu disini untukmu, sebisaku" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Jalja, Boo" ujarnya sembari mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Jalja, Bear" balas Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata, menjemput mimpi.

XoXoXoXo

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan diri di ufuk timur, membagikan cahaya hangatnya kepada bumi dan seisinya dengan sukarela, termasuk ke salah satu apartemen di kota Seoul.

"Pagi, Hyunnie" sapa seorang namja tampan bermata musang sembari mencium pipi seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang makan. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju namja cantik yang kini tengah sibuk memasak di dapur. "Pagi, Boo" sapanya sembari memeluk pinggan ramping istrinya, sesekali ia menciumi tengkuk istrinya, membuat sang istri menahan rasa geli sekaligus keinginan untuk mendesah akibat perbuatan nakal suaminya.

"Pagi, Yunnie. Yunnie, jangan ganggu aku memasak. Nanti masakanku bisa kacau" ujar Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan Yunho yang terus memeluknya dari belakang, menempel kemana pun Jaejoong pergi. Dan itu sangat mengganggu Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku memelukmu begini?" Yunho yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong pura-pura ngambek.

"Aish! Dasar manja! Kau tidak malu pada uri Hyunno? Dia saja tidak semanja dirimu" ujar Jaejoong sambil menjitak pelan kepala Yunho dengan spatula yang ia gunakan. Tapi Yunho diam saja dan tidak protes. "Ya! Jung Yunho! Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku benar-benar kesusahan" gerutu Jaejoong karena gerakannya menjadi sangat lambat akibat tubuh besar Yunho yang memeluknya terus menerus.

"Shireo" ujar Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak imut =3=

"Yunnie-ah….ayo lepaskan" mohon Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa kalau begini caranya masakannya gosong semua.

"Aku mau melepaskanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat" ujar Yunho sambil memasang seringainya.

"Nde?"

"Poppo" ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau lepaskan aku dulu, baru setelah aku selesai masak dan beres-beres rumah aku akan memberimu _poppo_" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Yunho cemberut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung membalikkan badan Jaejoong dan

_**CUP**_

Dan pagi yang indah itu pun harus berakhir dengan teriakan kesal Jung Jaejoong. "Yah! Yunnie pervert!"

XoXoXoXo

**To : Beruang Mesum**

**Yun, aku akan tiba di kantormu 30 menit lagi.**

**Tunggu aku, nde? **

Dan _send_!

_**Plop!**_

Jaejoong pun menutup handphonenya setelah mengetikkan pesan tersebut pada Yunho. Ia menundukkan dirinya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hyunno yang berada didepannya. "Jja! Eomma pergi dulu, nde? Kau tidak boleh nakal dan menyusahkan Kevin ajhussi, arra?" pesan Jaejoong pada putranya. Hyunno mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan ibunya. Kini Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap pria cute didepannya, Kevin Woo (yang tentunya telah berubah marga menjadi Kevin Kim setelah menikah dengan Kim Kyungjae alias Eli), tetangganya yang tinggal 1 lantai dengan apartemennya. "Kevin-ah, aku titip Hyunno sebentar, nde? Mungkin aku akan pulang dua atau tiga jam lagi. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kevin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak, Jaejoong hyung. Aku dan Eli akan sangat senang bisa menemani Hyunno. Lagi pula kami tidak kemana-mana siang ini" jawab Kevin.

"Ah….jeongmal gomawoyo, Kevin-ah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ujar Jaejoong sembari membungkuk berkali-kali.

Kevin menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan berkata, "Aigoo….tidak usah sampai segitunya, hyung. Kau kan juga sering membantu kami" ujarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" Jaejoong pamitan pada Kevin. "Aku titip salam untuk Eli" ujarnya sebelum matanya beralih pada putranya yang kini telah berada di gendongan Kevin. "Ingat kata umma, jangan nakal dan menyusahkan Kevin dan Eli, ajhussi, arra?". Hyunno sekali lagi menjawab ucapan ibunya dengan anggukan. Jaejoong mencium pipi putranya dengan gemas. "Jja! Aku pergi semuanya!" Dan setelah itu, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan putranya bersama seorang namja cute ^^.

XoXoXoXo

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak berkunjung kesini, ke tempat kerja suaminya kecuali untuk urusan bisnis. Ya, perlu diketahui, perusahaan Yunho yang merupakan perusahaan entertainment yang menanungi model dan artis terkenal. Perusahaan Yunho terkadang sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jaejoong yang merupakan perusahaan pakaian ternama yang telah merambah hingga ke pasar Eropa. Dan yeah, tentu saja selain YunJae, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai suami istri. Dan yeah, di kantor ini mungkin hanya ada 2 orang yang mengetahuinya, Jung Changmin, adik sekaligus ketua artis management dan Lee Seung Hyun atau yang akrab disapa Seung Ri yang merupakan pelatih para artis muda disini.

_**TING!**_

Suara dentingan lift membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong, menandakan jika lift telah berhenti tepat di lantai teratas gedung tersebut, lantai 20. _Ah, sudah sampai rupanya_, batin Jaejoong.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sekertaris Yunho yang berada tepat didepan ruangan Yunho. "Apa Jung Yunho didalam?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi.

"Ah, rupanya Anda, Mr. Kim" ujar sekertaris Jung Yunho, Taeyeon. Ia sampai kaget sendiri karena kehadiran Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. Meski begitu, kadang ia memaklumi sikap Jaejoong karena kelihatannya Jaejoong memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan tuannya, Jung Yunho. Sahabat mungkin? Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak Taeyeon. "Presdir Jung ada didalam. Tapi jika Anda ingin menemuinya….eh kemana orang itu?" ujar Taeyeon celingukan kesana-kemari, mencari tau keberadaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Aigooo….Mr. Kim mengerikan. Datang dan pergi tanpa diduga, seperti hantu" ujar Taeyeon bergidik ngeri.

Sementara itu, mari kita abaikan Kim Taeyeon yang tengah ketakutan akibat ulah Jaejoong dan kita beralih pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon saat mendengar Yunho ada didalam langsung melangkah ke ruangan Yunho, yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Sudah terbayang dibenak-benaknya wajah kaget sekaligus senang seorang Jung Yunho karena mendapat kejutan darinya.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tinggal angan-angan Jaejoong belaka. Karena bukan Yunho yang mendapat kejutan, melainkan dirinya yang mendapatkannya.

Tepat saat pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, melihat suaminya memangku dan berciuman panas dengan yeoja yang paling ia benci, Go Ahra, istri pertama Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari jika seseorang telah memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin, langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika melihat orang itu, yang tak lain adalah istri keduanya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong.

Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho, Ahra pun kaget melihat keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun Ahra yang tak mengetahui hubungan tersembunyi YunJae menganggap jika kedatangan Jaejoong kesini untuk urusan bisnis dengan suaminya.

"A–aigooo….s–silahkan masuk, . A–aku tak tau kalau Yunho ada urusan denganmu" ujar Ahra sembari turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja kegiatan kalian. Maaf aku telah masuk tanpa izin dan mengganggu kalian" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk meski hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Great acting! Ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum air matanya benar-benar jatuh dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Ahra.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang belum sembuh dari kekagetannya karena kepergok tengah berciuman dengan istri pertamanya, langsung pamit pergi meninggalkan Ahra sebelum berujar, "Ahra-ah, tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku ada urusan dengan Jaejoong. Ada hal penting yang perlu kami bicarakan masalah perusahaan". Dan setelahnya ia pun berlari meninggalkan Ahra.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, namun ia tak mendapati siapa pun kecuali Taeyeon yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. "Taeyeon, apa kau melihat Jaejoong tadi?" ujar Yunho cepat.

"Sepertinya tadi Mr. Kim langsung turun ke bawah" ujar Taeyeon menunjuk lift.

Yunho pun langsung berlari ke lift namun sepertinya terlambat bagi Yunho karena sekarang lift sudah menunjukkan angka 4 dan itu berarti sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan sampai di basement.

Yunho meninju keras pintu lift saking kesalnya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika nanti ada anak buahnya yang melihatnya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana membujuk Jaejoong nantinya. Karena ia tau jika istrinya tengah sakit hati, ia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari Lord Voldemort sekali pun!

**TBC**

**Jja! Fict ke-sekianku selesai untuk chapter 1. Lagi suka sama U-Kiss nih karena kebetulan di U-Kiss aku suka banget sama Kevin (meski lebih naksir sama Soohyun XD) , jadi yah aku masukin aja.**

**Nah aku janji kalo ff ini gak ngegantung2 kaya jemuran tetangga sebelah ==a.**

**Aku menerima kritik dan saran kok asal bukan dalam bentuk bashing**

**So just review, ok? Kalo responnya bagus, fict ini saia lanjut. NO SIDER!**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Copyright **** Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia**

_**BUAGH**_

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menabrak seseorang saat ia tengah berjalan ke mobilnya yang terparkir di basement gedung perusahaan Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang atau pun berniat meminta maaf, Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum air matanya jatuh. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, orang yang menabraknya tadi mencengkeram erat lengannya.

"Ya! Minggir! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong meronta-ronta.

"Jae hyung? Hei! Tenanglah! Ini aku, Changmin! Katakan apa yang terjadi?" ujar Changmin melihat wajah kakak iparnya merah padam seperti orang marah, belum lagi matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dan kebingungan Changmin semakin bertambah ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya dan meneteskan air matanya dalam diam.

XoXoXoXo

_**BRAK**_

Dengan penuh emosi, Changmin menggebrak meja makan sebuah restoran di dekat apartemen tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Tak pelak aksinya itu mengundang simpati para pengunjung lain. Namun Changmin mengabaikannya. Masa bodoh! Toh pemilik restoran ini dia sendiri.

"Sial! Apa-apaan yeoja iblis itu!" geram Changmin. Hampir saja Changmin meremukkan gelas berkaki yang ada ditangannya jika Jaejoong tak cepat ambil tindakan.

"Sudahlah, Changmin, tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" ujar Jaejoong sebelum Changmin kembali mengamuk.

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong salah langkah, karena buktinya, bukan semakin membaik emosi Changmin malah semakin memburuk. "Apanya yang biarlah?! Memangnya hyung tidak lelah selalu menjadi bayang-bayang yeoja sialan itu? Huh! Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah risih setengah mati! Dia benar-benar menjilat eomma habis-habisan" ujar Changmin sambil memandang keluar restoran.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata Changmin. "Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti juga sudah menyingkirkannya. Tapi masalahnya, tidak mungkin kan aku tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan keluargamu dan bilang kalau aku ini istri kedua hyungmu? Bisa-bisa aku dianggap tak punya malu" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum kecut.

Changmin tidak menjawab perkataan Jaejoong karena tanpa dijawab pun mereka sudah tau jawabannya.

Huft….andai saja Yunho mengenal Jaejoong lebih awal dari pada perempuan iblis itu, semuanya pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Dan Changmin yakin, jika Yunho mengenal Jaejoong lebih awal dan mengenalkannya pada keluarganya, ibunya pasti akan jauh lebih tertarik pada Jaejoong dari pada Ahra.

"Hyung…." ujar Changmin memecah kesunyian. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin. "Hyung tidak curiga pada Go Ahra?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Eung….dibandingkan Ahra, sebenarnya aku lebih curiga kepada Jiyool" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ye?"

"Jiyool, ponakanmu sendiri. Masa kau tak kenal?" ujar Jaejoong gemas.

Changmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan itu. Maksudku kenapa kau mencurigai Jiyool?" ujar Changmin cepat-cepat.

"Aku curiga Jiyool bukan anak suamiku" ujar Jaejoong langsung dengan nada suara rendah, takut ada seseorang yang tak ia kenal yang mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung berkata begitu? Aku tau hyung cemburu pada Go Ahra, tapi tidak bisakah hyung tidak melibatkan ponakanku?" cerocos Changmin setengah emosi. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak terima jika gadis kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa diseret-seret dalam permasalahan ini.

_**PLETAK**_

Dan akibat perkataannya, Changmin sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh" ujar Jaejoong sinis. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana seorang Jung Changmin yang katanya sangat jenius itu bisa kebingungan mencerna kata-kata sederhananya? "Maksudku, aku tak yakin jika Jiyool putri biologis dari Yunho. Entah kenapa aku yakin sekali dengan hal itu" ujar Jaejoong manggut-manggut dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan kasus.

"Hyung, jangan ngaco! Sebelum Yunho hyung bertemu dengan Jae hyung tiga tahun yang lalu, hubungannya dengan si yeoja iblis itu benar-benar romantis. Aku bahkan yakin tak hanya sekali mereka bercinta dalam 1 minggu" ujar Changmin yang sekali lagi mendapat hadiah gratis dari Jaejoong. "Hyuunnggg~ apalagi salahku?" rintihnya sembari menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja menggeplak kepalanya dengan sebuah majalah setebal 210 halaman.

"Kosakatamu, Changmin. Bisakah kau tidak terlalu frontal? Kau lupa kalau banyak orang disini?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara rendah. Untung saja mereka duduk dipojokkkan restoran yang lumayan sepi dari jangkauan pengunjung. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengabaikan Changmin yang masih merintih kesakitan, Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku bicara begitu karena memiliki alasan tersendiri. Maksudku, jika benar Jiyool itu putri suamiku, kenapa dia tak pernah merindukan putrinya sendiri? Bahkan ketika aku tak sengaja menyebut nama Jiyool, dia langsung menyuruhku untuk diam. Ketika ia berada jauh dengan keluarganya pun, ia mengatakan sendiri tak merindukan putrinya. Bukankah itu aneh?" ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Bisa saja Yunho hyung sengaja tidak mengungkitnya demi menjaga perasaanmu. Kau kan sensitif. Aku curiga kau tengah hamil lagi mengingat sikapmu yang supersensitif belakangan ini, mirip ibu-ibu hamil" ujar Changmin panjang lebar. Dan sebelum ia mendapat pukulan gratis lagi dari Jaejoong, cepat-cepat ia menghindar.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" bentak Jaejoong sambil memandang Changmin sebal. "Lagi pula aku heran, sebenarnya kau ini memihak aku atau Ahra sih?" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku memihak Hyunno" jawab Changmin asal. "Tentu saja aku memihakmu lah, hyung!"

Setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Dia tak habis pikir, apa perkataan Jaejoong tadi hanya cemburu semata atau benar adanya. Memang kenyataannya selama ini Changmin juga merasa lebih dekat dan merasakan sesuatu yang 'spesial' jika ia dengan Hyunno. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan jika dengan Jiyool. Namun Changmin berasumsi jika semua itu mungkin pengaruh dari kebenciannya pada Ahra. Bagaimana pun, Jiyool tetap keponakannya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah Jaejoong berkata begitu ia jadi sedikit ragu. Kalau ia saja sampai bisa tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang special ketika berada dengan Jiyool, bagaimana dengan Yunho yang notabenenya ayahnya?

Lain Changmin, lain lagi dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yakin betul jika Jiyool bukanlah anak dari suaminya. Bukan sekali dua kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jiyool ketika ia berada di kantor Yunho untuk urusan 'bisnis'. Dan saat ia amati baik-baik, tingkah Jiyool sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tingkah Yunho sedikit pun. Yah kecuali kalau ada tingkah yang disembunyikan Yunho selama ini darinya. Belum lagi menurut gossip yang beredar, sebelum menikah dengan Yunho, Ahra pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang sahabatnya, Kim Hyunjoong.

Yah, lagipula mana mungkin Jaejoong berani berkata begitu didepan suaminya sendiri? Diangkat menjadi istrinya saja Jaejoong sudah bersyukur, meski tak sesuai kenyataannya dan harus menjadi yang kedua.

"Jja! Changmin-ah, aku rasa aku harus pulang dulu. Kasihan Hyunno pasti sudah menungguku" pamit Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya.

Changmin pun bangkit dan memeluk kakak iparnya dengan erat. "Fighting, hyung!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum mengepalkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati, hyung! Titip salam untuk ponakanku, bilang aku merindukannya" ujar Changmin.

"Nde. Aku pulang dulu. Anyeong" pamit Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Changmin.

_Hyung, teruslah bersabar karena aku yakin sedikit lagi kau pasti akan mendapatkan Yunho hyung seutuhnya_, batin Changmin sembari menatap punggung Jaejoong yang terus menjauh.

XoXoXoXo

_**TING TONG! TING TONG! **_

Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kevin dengan sebuah tas plastic berukuran sedang berisi beberapa sayur untuk makan malam keluarganya nanti malam. Bagaimana pun, Jaejoong harus tetap mengesampingkan kekesalannya pada Yunho dan melayani suaminya sebaik mungkin selama Yunho disini.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Kevin keluar. Namun tanpa Hyunno.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan melongok kesana-kemari, mencari tau keberadaan Hyunno.

Seolah mengerti maksud Jaejoong, cepat-cepat Kevin berujar, "Tadi sudah ada seseorang yang menjemputnya sejam yang lalu. Dia bilang dia sahabatmu. Kalau tak salah namanya Jung Yunho. Aigooo….aku tak menyangka kau punya sahabat setampan itu" ujar Kevin.

"Ah? Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ujarnya berlalu dari hadapan Kevin.

Kevin mengangguk. Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya, Kevin sudah tau jika Yunho itu suami dari Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong katakan pun dia sudah tau. Dia sering berpapasan dengan Yunho ketika pulang larut malam setelah selesai mengurus toko kue sekaligus es krimnya. Dari tingkahnya saja, Kevin sudah yakin kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari 'sahabat'. Tak jarang ketika ia melihat keakraban Yunho dan Hyunno, yang ia yakini sebagai keakraban orang tua dan anak.

"Kevinnie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kim Kyung Jae atau yang akrab disapa Eli, suami Kevin ketika memergoki istrinya senyam-senyum tak jelas.

"Nde! Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Kevin sebelum akhirnya bergelayut manja ke lengan kekar Eli dan menyeretnya ke dapur, membantunya memasak.

XoXoXoXo

"Aku pulang" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung menggendong Hyunno yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan memilih mengabaikan suaminya yang telah bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Boo, jangan marah dulu. Dengarkan aku, itu tadi tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tau kalau kalian akan datang. Ahra datang tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu" cerocos Yunho panjang lebar sembari mengikuti kekasihnya yang pergi ke kamar Hyunno, lalu ke kamar mereka sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah kau mau melakukan apa pun dengan yeoja itu. Kau mau bercinta dengannya sekali pun aku tak keberatan. Toh dia juga sama-sama istrimu" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengganti bajunya didepan Jung Yunho.

"Boo, kumohon jangan bicara begitu. Aku paham betul kau pasti terluka melihatnya tadi. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kalau bukan Ahra yang memaksanya, aku tak akan menurutinya" ujar Yunho sembari mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan ke dapur, berniat membuatkan makan malam.

"Huh? Benarkah begitu? Sepertinya kau tadi sangat menikmatinya, aku tak melihat dirimu seperti sedang dipaksa" ujar Jaejoong sembari membongkar tas isi belanjaannya, mengabaikan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon, memohon agar isrtrinya percaya kata-katanya.

Yah, Jaejoong memang bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah marah meski hidupnya berat. Tapi sekalinya marah, Jaejoong akan sangat mengerikan. Ia memang tak akan mengamuk sampai membanting barang atau semacamnya, tapi ia bisa mendiamkan seseorang sampai berhari-hari dan menganggapnya tak ada. Dan Yunho pernah mengalaminya dulu, ketika ia melupakan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong sukses mendiamkannya selama 2 minggu dan tak mau bertemu dengan Yunho sama sekali. Sekalinya bertemu, Jaejoong akan menganggap Yunho sebagai orang asing. Yunho sudah seperti mayat hidup akibat perlakuan Jaejoong. Dan tentunya, ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi kembali. Mengingat besok mereka akan berlibur bersama. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berlibur dalam keadaan bermusuhan seperti ini?

"Boo, kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini" ujar Yunho sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Aish! Minggir sana! Urusi saja istrimu tercinta itu!" ujar Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Jung Jaejoong! Kumohon hentikan semua ini. Kau tidak kasihan pada Hyunno? Besok kita akan pergi berlibur sekeluarga. Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaan Hyunno jika melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar" ujar Yunho.

"Jangan bawa-bawa, Hyunno!" bentak Jaejoong. Emosi yang telah ia tahan kini meledak begitu saja mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Jangan bicarakan kata 'kasihan' didepanku kalau kau tak pernah merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya aku diposisi ini!" lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat dan berujar, "Aku memang tak pernah merasakannya, namun aku tau bagaimana yang kau rasakan". Ditempelkannya dahinya ke dahi Jaejoong dan saat mata itu kembali bertemu pandang, Yunho kembali berujar, "Namun meski semua orang melihat Ahra sebagai istriku, kau lah yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Kau lah yang nomor satu disini, selamanya" ujar Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong blushing parah dan sebelum namja cantik itu sempat menjawab, Yunho telah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang hangat dan menyenangkan, yang mampu membuat Jaejoong melupakan kemarahannya pada suaminya.

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi ketika namja cantik yang kita ketahui sebagai istri Jung Yunho tengah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat kegiatan malam yang dilakukannya dengan suaminya 8 jam yang lalu. Dengan perlahan , Jaejoong melepaskan lengan kekar Yunho yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari besar yang terletak didepan tempat tidur mereka. Dibukanya lemari itu dan ia pun mengambil koper besar sekaligus beberapa pakaian yang akan mereka bawa untuk berlibur ke Jinan.

Yunho yang merasakan Jaejoong tak ada lagi dalam dekapannya perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sang istri tengah packing. "Aigooo….apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja packing" jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho, ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan barang apa saja yang tengah dibawanya.

Yunho yang telah sadar sepenuhnya bangkit dan menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran ranjang. "Aigooo….apa tidak terlalu pagi?" tanya Yunho sembari menguap.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Jaejoong. Setelah selesai memasukkan barang-barang yang mereka perlukan ke koper, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yunho. "Nah, kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidur saja dulu. Nanti jam setengah tujuh akan aku bangunkan untuk mandi dan sarapan" ujar Jaejoong sembari membelai lembut pipi suaminya.

"Hoahhmmmm….." sekali lagi Yunho menguap lebar-lebar.

"Jja! Tidur saja lagi sana. Nanti kubangunkan" ujar Jaejoong sembari menepuk pelan pundak suaminya. Dan tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jung Yunho kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, menjemput mimpinya kembali.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong pergi ke kamar putranya untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan barang yang diperlukan. Tak jauh beda dengan ayahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas, begitu juga si kecil. Dihampirinya ranjang Hyunno dan Jaejoong menopang dagunya diatas ranjang putranya. Sebelah tangannya terjulur dan membelai lembut rambut putranya. Rambutnya halus dan lurus, persis seperti rambutnya. Tapi wajahnya ketika tertidur persis sekali seperti ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Ah, Jaejoong merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki dua malaikat tampan dihidupnya. Rasanya hanya dengan memiliki Yunho dan Hyunno, Jaejoong merasa tidak memerlukan apa-apalagi. Meski ia masih harus membagi Yunho dengan Ahra, tapi yah….tak apalah. Toh ia tau jika selama tiga tahun ini suaminya lebih mencintainya dibandingkan Ahra.

Setelah mempacking baju putranya ke dalam koper, ia kini pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Baru saja ia akan membangunkan Yunho, tiba-tiba saja suaminya itu sudah datang ke hadapannya dengan dandanan rapi. Tumben sekali.

"Pagi, Yun" sapa Jaejoong. "Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Pagi, Boo. Kan tidak selamanya aku pemalas" jawab Yunho menanggapi omongan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaruh seporsi roti bakar isi telur setengah matang dan segelas susu cokelat, memberikannya kepada Yunho. "Jja! Sarapan lah dulu. Aku akan memandikan Hyunno" ujarnya. Setelah itu ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Yunho untuk memandikan putranya.

Namun saat ia kembali lagi ke meja makan untuk menyuapi Hyunno, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasatnya tidak enak.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Hyunno, ditatapnya suaminya yang sedari tadi diam. Ia tak tau ada apa tapi sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dengan Hyunno yang ada digendongannya, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Yun, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sudah Jaejoong duga pasti ada sesuatu. "Jae, mianhe" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Changmin….dia tiba-tiba meneleponku tadi dan mengatakan ada acara kumpul keluarga jam setengah delapan pagi ini" ujar Yunho sembari mengamati wajah istrinya.

Jaejoong tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dan seperti biasa, ia hanya memasang wajah datar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, senyum palsu, Yunho tau itu. "Jja! Pergilah sana! Aku dan Hyunno baik-baik saja. Nanti kami pergi dengan Kyuhyun saja. Dia pasti senang bisa jalan-jalan dengan Hyunno" ujar Jaejoong ceria, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal Yunho tau jika istrinya itu tengah mati-matian menahan sakit hati.

Dan inilah yang Yunho benci dari seorang Kim Jaejoong! Ia selalu saja berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya didepan orang yang ia sayangi, ia tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu selama ini Yunho dianggap apa?! Padahal Yunho ingin sekali menjadi sandaran Jaejoong saat namja itu bersedih, membagi kesedihannya bersama.

"Jja! Jangan memasang tampang sedih begitu. Pergilah! Keluargamu yang lain pasti sudah menunggu, mereka pasti–"

Jaejoong langsung terdiam ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Jae, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe" ujar Yunho dengan nada lirih.

Ia membalas pelukan suaminya ketika merasakan pundaknya sedikit basah. Ia yakin jika Yunho tengah menangis dalam diam saat ini. "Aku tau, Bear. Pergilah. Aku tak akan menunggumu pulang, jadi jangan khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja" ujar Jaejoong sebelum melepas kepergian Jung Yunho, meski ia sangat tak rela.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Disc:This story is mine ^^**

"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN! KAU INI LELET SEKALI SIH!" omel seorang namja berkulit pucat dan berambut ikal sembari memukuli tunangannya sendiri didepan pintu masuk Lotte World ketika mendapati orang yang tengah mereka tunggu baru datang dan terlambat setengah menit.

"Aigooo! Kau kira mudah melarikan diri dari pesta keluarga?! Ya! Jung Kyuhyun! Berhenti memukuliku!" ujar Changmin setengah berteriak sembari menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memukulinya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi Jung?!" omel Kyuhyun semakin sadis memukuli Changmin, tak sadar jika mereka sudah menjadi tontonan orang. Untung saja tak ada yang berhenti dan menonton atraksi gratisan ini ==a.

"Hei, nanti kalau Hyunno sudah besar tidak boleh mencontoh sikap ajhussi dua itu, arrachi?" ujar Jaejoong pada putranya yang berada di gendongannya.

Hyunno mengangguk. "Ne, umma" ujarnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar. Kalian tidak sadar jika sudah jadi tontonan? Kajja masuk!" ujar Jaejoong pada kedua dongsaengnya, ah tidak tepatnya adik iparnya dan tunangan adik iparnya =="

"Nde, hyung!" jawab mereka berdua kompak sebelum Jaejoong semakin marah dan melempar mereka ke wahana terdekat.

"Jja! Ayo sama hyung tampan" ujar Kyuhyun hendak menggendong Hyunno.

Tapi Hyunno dengan cepat menolak dan memilih Changmin. "Ajhucci ida apan! Chami ajhucci bi apan" ledek Hyunno sembari mehrong :p yang kalau diartikan _"Ajhussi tidak tampan! Changmin ajhussi lebih tampan"_

Changmin tersenyum evil dan meraih Hyunno dari gendongan ibunya, menggendongnya dibalik punggungnya. Bagi Changmin berat tubuh Hyunno tidak seberapa. "Lihatlah, Hyunno saja bisa melihat mana yang tampan dan tidak" ledek Changmin.

"Ya! Berhentilah meledek tunanganmu, Changmin-ah. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah muram begitu" ujar Jaejoong sebelum keduanya kembali bertengkar dan menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Changmin yang mendengarnya tertawa. Dan Hyunno yang melihat ajhussinya tertawa pun ikut-ikutan tertawa meski ia tak paham kenapa ajhussinya tertawa.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana mereka sekarang, mereka berempat tengah berada di Lotte World. Tepat begitu Yunho sampai dirumahnya, Changmin langsung ijin pergi dengan alasan ada kencan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung tau jika Jaejoong pasti tengah bersedih karena ia tau dari cerita kakaknya jika ia telah berjanji mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berlibur. Andai saja Ahra tadi malam tidak mengusulkan acara kumpul keluarga dadakan, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Pasti hyungnya dan keluarganya telah pergi berlibur! Huh! Sayang saja Yunho hyung tidak terlalu berani menolak perintah ibunya, tidak seperti dirinya yang memang pemberani dari lahir. Ah, dibanding pemberani dia lebih pantas disebut setan mengingat kenakalannya yang sudah dari kecil =="

"Hah, sayang yah Yunho hyung tidak seberani dirimu" ujar Kyuhyun seolah membaca pikiran Changmin.

_**DUAGH**_

Changmin menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun dan melotot tajam. _"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" _kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan tajam Changmin yang dibalas tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Kyuhyun. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah Jaejoong yang berjalan disamping mereka. Jaejoong terlihat tak ingin bicara, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa tapi ia yakin kalau hyungnya itu pasti tengah berusaha menahan sakit. _Awas saja kau Go Ahra! Tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang kalau sampai mengganggu rumah tangga hyungku!_,batin Changmin geram.

"Hei, Changmin! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang mendadak berubah masam.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung" ujar Changmin tersenyum ke Jaejoong. "Jja! Ayo kita nikmati liburan ini! LET'S GO!" teriak Changmin dengan nada membahana sembari berlari menggendong Hyunno dengan penuh semangat.

XoXoXoXo

Hari demi hari berlalu dan ini sudah hari keenam Yunho tak mengunjungi Jaejoong sejak namja bermata musang itu meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk acara keluarga dadakan. Paling-paling Yunho akan kesini lagi dua atau tiga hari lagi, mengingat jatah Jaejoong sebagai istri kedua sudah habis. Itu juga kalau Yunho tidak ada acara. Kalau ada acara paling Yunho hanya bisa kesini untuk satu dua hari untuk menginap dan sarapan.

"Yunnie, bogoshippo~" ujar Jaejoong yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya di meja ruang tamu sambil mengawasi putranya yang tengah bergerak lincah kesana kemari, mengejar Hiro, anak anjing peliharaan Jaejoong yang ia beli dua bulan yang lalu.

Jaejoong melirik kea rah jam dinding di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh waktu setempat. Entah kenapa belakangan ia rindu sekali dengan Yunho. Belum pernah ia merasa serindu ini dengan Yunho. Dan setelah ia berpikir matang-matang, ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho di kantornya sekalian menyerahkan beberapa design baju terbaru edisi musim semi yang dipesan oleh perusahaan Yunho.

"Hyunno chagy, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor appa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memeluk putranya yang tengah bermain dengan Hiro.

Hyunno tak mengiyakan atau menolak permintaan Jaejoong, ia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan hal itu dianggap Jaejoong sebagai kata 'setuju'. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong membawa Hyunno, tapi….ia belum sanggup membawa Hyunno keluar. Lagi pula, ia takut orang-orang mulai curiga dengan keberadaan Hyunno. Jadi lebih baik ia titipkan saja Hyunno ke tempat Kevin seperti biasa.

_30 Menit kemudian…._

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia biasa memarkir mobil di basement. Sesekali ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan karena merasa gerah. Tumben sekali udara di Seoul panas, padahal ini masih akhir musim dingin. Yah, sepertinya ini efek pergantian musim. Hah! Ingin rasanya Jaejoong cepat sampai diruangan Yunho dan menikmati sejuknya AC sekaligus belaian lembut suaminya. _Hah! Semoga kali ini tak ada kejadian seperti kemarin lagi_, batin Jaejoong.

Sembari menunggu datangnya lift yang kini masih berada di lantai 8, Jaejoong membuka-buka map khusus untuk sketsanya, sebuah map bermotif pepohonan yang menguning di musim semi. Dan saat didalam lift Jaejoong masih tetap saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga

"Ah, bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong si designer yang terkenal itu?" ucap seseorang wanita yang berada disamping Jaejoong.

Sontak Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dan membungkuk begitu tau jika yang ada didepannya adalah ibu Yunho yang tak lain adalah mertuanya sendiri. "A….oh….m–mianheyo, eommonim" ujar Jaejoong saking kagetnya bertemu dengan ibu Yunho ia sampai keceplosan.  
"A–anieyo, bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, anda sangat mirip dengan ibuku, , jadi aku tak sengaja memanggilmu 'eommonim'" lanjut Jaejoong cepat-cepat begitu melihat raut kekagetan diwajah ibu Yunho setelah ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eommonim'.

Memang bukan pertama kali ini Jaejoong melihat atau bertemu dengan ibu Yunho. Jaejoong sudah sering melihat ibu Yunho dan ia pernah bertemu dengan ibu Yunho dua kali, tak sengaja tentunya, tapi ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan ibu Yunho yang secara tak langsung mertuanya sendiri. Dan yeah, tentu saja ibu Yunho tak tau ini karena yang mengetahui pernikahan Jaejoong hanya Changmin, Kyuhyun, Seunghyun, Jiyoung, Yoochun dan Junsu.

terkikik geli melihat sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. "Aigooo….tak perlu sampai segitunya anak muda" ujar Mrs. Jung sembari mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong, sampai-sampai , asisten Ibu Yunho terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang sekarang sudah merah akibat malu dan cubitan ibu Yunho.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Eung….aku ada urusan bisnis dengan Yunho, maksudku Presdir Jung" ralat Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia tak mau membuat ibu Yunho salah paham dan curiga.

"Ah! Santailah sedikit, jangan tegang begitu. Toh aku tidak akan memakanmu" canda Mrs. Jung sembari menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras.

"N–nde" ujar Jaejoong sembari meringis akibat ulah ibu Yunho. Ngomong-ngomong soal tingkah Mrs. Jung, dia jadi teringat dengan Changmin yang notabenenya adik Yunho. Sepertinya ia tau dari mana sifat Changmin berasal =="

"Ngomong-ngomong apa anda ingin menemui Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong sekedar basa-basi.

"Nde! Kebetulan tadi aku lewat didepan sini dan mendadak aku ingin mampir. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu" ujar Mrs. Jung.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil menunggu lift sampai di lantai teratas, lantai 20. Sebelum akhirnya Mrs. Jung kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" Tanya ibu Yunho.

Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah memeriksa pekerjaannya kini mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ye?"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" ulang ibu Yunho.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan ibu Yunho. "Eung….itu….aku sudah menikah" ujar Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali kau sudah menikah dan Yunho juga sudah berkeluarga. Kalau saja kalian belum menikah aku pasti akan menjodohkan kalian berdua" ujar Mrs. Jung dengan pandangan menerawang.

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung yang secara tak langsung menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Tapi bukankah Yunho sudah memiliki Ahra? Bukankah dia gadis baik?" tanya Jaejoong. Mendadak rasa penasarannya muncul setelah mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung. Dia heran saja bagaimana bisa Mrs. Jung mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal putranya sendiri telah menikah?

"Ah, ya, Ahra memang gadis yang sangat baik, dia cantik dan ramah, tapi entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sepertinya Yunho kurang mencintai Ahra. Dia sepertinya lebih mencintai pekerjaannya" ujar Mrs. Jung. "Kalau kau sendiri? Bagaimana suamimu? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Yah, suamiku baik, perhatian dan sangat mencintaiku tapi sayang suamiku sibuk bekerja diluar negeri jadi terkadang aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putraku" dusta Jaejoong seperti biasanya setiap kali ada yang menanyai masalah percintaannya.

"Ah, kau pasti sangat kesepian" ujar Mrs. Jung sembari mengelus lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam menanggapinya, tak tau harus berkata apa. "Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan pada menantuku" ujar Mrs. Jung. "Kau tau? Menantuku, Ahra kemarin bercerita padaku betapa kesepiannya dia karena Yunho sering sekali pergi untuk urusan bisnis" ujar Mrs. Jung. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menatap kedua mata indah didepannya. Dan saat doe eyes itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata didepannya, Jaejoong merasa sedikit gugup. "Kau adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat dari putraku. Kau juga seorang istri, pastinya kau tau betapa tidak enaknya ketika suamimu meninggalkanmu untuk urusan bisnis, bukan?" ujar Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Jadi, bisakah kau menasehati putraku untuk lebih sering berada di rumah menemani istrinya dan tidak sibuk dengan bisnisnya?"

_**DEG**_

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika. Pandangan matanya seketika berubah kosong ketika Mrs. Jung mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang tak lain sama saja menyuruh Jaejoong mengatakan pada Yunho untuk menjauhinya. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong tak sanggup! Demi Tuhan Jaejoong tak sanggup jika harus mengalah lagi pada Ahra dan menyerahkan Yunho! Dia tak rela kalau harus membagi Yunhonya lagi dengan Ahra! Dia tak rela kalau dia harus mengurangi intensitas pertemuannya dengan Yunho!

Andai saja Mrs. Jung tau dengan siapa dia tengah berhadapan sekarang, andai saja ia tau jika orang didepannya itu adalah menantunya.

_**TING**_

Lift kembali berdentang, menandakan jika lift telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, lantai 20. Jaejoong dan ibu Yunho pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Selamat siang , " ujar Taeyeon membungkuk sopan ketika ibu Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Apa Yunho ada didalam?" tanya Mrs Jung.

"Nde, Presdir Jung ada didalam" ujar Taeyeon. "Tapi dia sedang ada tamu dari Skylight Corp, jadi bisakah kalian menunggu?" tanya Taeyeon sopan.

"Nde, katakan kalau kami datang" ujar ibu Yunho, ia pun melangkah menuju kursi sofa didepan ruangan Yunho yang telah disiapkan khusus sebagai ruang tunggu.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu. Jaejoong memilih membuka dan melihat-lihat sketsanya, meski ia telah melihatnya berulang kali, sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari Mrs. Jung karena takut wanita itu akan menyuruh yang aneh-aneh lagi pada Jaejoong.

Lima belas menit penantian mereka selesai saat pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan menampakkan tamu dari Skylight Corporation yang kini meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Jja! Masuklah duluan" perintah Mrs. Jung sembari tersenyum ramah.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan membalas senyuman ibu Yunho. "Anieyo, anda duluan saja, . Ada beberapa sketsa yang perlu aku perbaiki" kata Jaejoong berbohong. Padahal tidak ada yang perlu diperbaikinya lagi mengingat ia telah mengoreksinya selama di lift.

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi bukankah kau ada urusan dengan Yunho?" ujar Mrs. Jung memastikan.

"Nde, tapi mungkin aku akan lama. Jadi, anda saja duluan" Jaejoong kembali beralasan, meski tak sepenuhnya itu salah karena memang ada 'urusan' yang ingin ia selesaikan dengan Yunho.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu, "Jja! Aku masuk dulu, nde?"

"Nde" balas Jaejoong sembari sedikit membungkuk pada Mrs. Jung.

Dan Jaejoong kembali terdiam sembari menunggu Mrs. Jung keluar. Sesekali ia bergumam tak jelas, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya atau membuka-buka majalah yang ada didepannya, siapa tau ada inspirasi untuk karya berikutnya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena lima menit kemudian Mrs. Jung telah keluar dari ruangan putranya. "Jja! Aku pamit dulu, Jaejoong-ah! Semoga perbincanganmu dan Yunho sukses" ujar Mrs. Jung sembari tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya, memberi semangat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman, namun senyum itu segera menghilang ketika ibu Yunho berujar padanya, "Jangan lupa pesanku untuk Yunho, nde?" . Dan setelah itu Mrs. Jung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung didepan ruangan Yunho.

XoXoXoXo

"Yunnieeeee! Bogoshippo!" teriak Jaejoong sembari memeluk erat suaminya dari belakang. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya yang telah lama ia rindukan selama ini.

"Kau merindukanku, eoh?" goda Yunho sembari menciumi dagu istrinya.

"Nde, sangat merindukanmu" ujar Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari suaminya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang melihat? Kau tidak takut mereka curiga?" goda Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Biarkan saja mereka melihat, biar mereka tau kalau aku ini juga istrimu" ujar Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Yunho dan menyeret suaminya menuju sofa.

"Yunnie, ibumu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia mencubit pipiku bahkan sampai mengatakan jika kita masih single, ia akan menjodohkan kita" adu Jaejoong yang kini mulai merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho memastikan sembari memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapinya. Cukup lama ia terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Nyaman. Itulah yang ia rasakan namun lama-kelamaan berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho membuatnya mengantuk. "Yun…." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Nde?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" mulai Jaejoong. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho intens.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho siaga, melihat tatapan istrinya yang mendadak serius.

Jaejoong menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis. "Ani, bukan apa-apa" ujarnya, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedikit muram.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajah istrinya agar mau menatap matanya. "Waeyo, Boo? Katakanlah jika ada masalah. Bukankah untuk itu aku ada disisimu? Aku ada disini untuk mendengarkan kesedihanmu, Boo" ujar Yunho membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Bukan berdegup kencang karena perhatian yang Yunho berikan padanya, melainkan lebih karena ia sedikit takut.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. "Yun, aku takut" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara lirih namun masih cukup keras untuk didengar Yunho. "A–aku takut kalau ibumu mulai curiga padamu, pada hubungan kita" ujarnya. Yunho tak langsung menanyai Jaejoong. Ia menunggu Jaejoong bercerita sendiri. "Karena aku rasa, ibumu mulai curiga pada sikapmu terhadap Ahra. Dia bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang. Dia bahkan berpesan padaku agar aku menasehatimu untuk tidak terlalu sering meninggalkan Ahra. Tapi aku tak mau, Yun! Aku tak mau kau terlalu sering di rumah karena itu sama saja aku harus merelakanmu bersama Ahra! Ani! Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, Yun!" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Tanpa dia sadari, ia mulai panik sendiri saat menceritakan pesan dari ibu Yunho.

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong dan membingkainya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sssttt….Boo, tenanglah, tenang. Aku disini, oke? Dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi aku takut, Yun. Aku takut kalau ibumu memaksamu untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan Ahra dan kau meninggalkanku. Aku….aku….aku benar-benar takut, Yun" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar, apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, arrachi?" ujar Yunho memandang lekat-lekat kedua mata istrinya.

"Kau bicara begini tidak untuk menenangkanku kan, Yun?"

Yunho menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Kalau kau masih tak percaya padaku, kubawa kau sekalian kehadapan keluargaku sekarang dan menjelaskan kalau kau adalah istriku yang paling kucintai".

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak percaya dan menentang kita?" tanya Jaejoong, sekedar mengetest Yunho.

"Gampang. Kita tinggal kabur saja dari sini" ujar Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

XoXoXoXo

"Yun, kau mau makan malam dengan apa kali ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa sayur mayur segar di salah satu supermarket terbesar di Seoul.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa mereka pulang bersama itu karena tadi mendadak mobil Changmin mogok dan akhirnya Jaejoong dengan senang hati meminjamkan mobilnya ke Changmin karena ia ingin pulang dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Yunho. Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

"Yun, kau mau makan malam dengan apa? Nanti biar aku buatkan" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi pada suaminya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Apa pun yang kau masak pasti enak, Boo" ujar Yunho jujur. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu paham urusan dapur jadi ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Jaejoong saja.

Jaejoong berdecak kecil. Selalu saja seperti itu jawabannya jika ditanya urusan makanan. Padahal kan sekali-kali Jaejoong ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang special untuk suaminya. "Benarkah tak ada yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Eung….apa ya? Makanan yang ingin kumakan saat ini….eung….Ah! aku tau! Belakangan ini aku ingin sekali makan sup daging sapi. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memakannya" ujar Yunho bersemangat.

"Sup daging sapi?" tanya Jaejoong. Sudah lama sekali ia tak memasak sup daging sapi karena terlalu sibuk dengan designnya. Terakhir ia memasaknya kalau tidak salah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. "Ada lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak" jawabnya. "Ah, Jae, aku pergi dulu ke bagian parfum, nde? Parfumku sudah habis" ujar Yunho. Dan setelah Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho langsung pergi ke bagian parfum yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari tempat daging dan sayur berada.

Jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan acara belanjanya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat bahan makanan yang bagus untuk campuran sup atau pun untuk lauk hari berikutnya. Namun ia merasakan seolah ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Dan setiap ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya orang itu menghilang.

"Hyung!" seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak siap sontak terlonjak kaget. Baru saja ia hendak memarahinya tiba-tiba saja orang berhoodie abu-abu yang tadi menepuk pundak Jaejoong langsung mendekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke pojokan toko. Sontak Jaejoong berontak. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, orang itu telah menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Kyuhyun?! Apa yang kau la–hmmmphhh" kembali mulut Jaejoong dibekap oleh Kyuhyun karena menurutnya (calon) kakak iparnya ini terlalu berisik.

"Ya! Hyung! Pelankan suaramu!" desis Kyuhyun. Matanya awas mengamati orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong to the point setelah ia berhasil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya. "Kau mengikutiku?" tuduh Jaejoong.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali aku mengikuti hyung" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Jaejoong. Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati seseorang yang tak jauh didepannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang mengawasi Ahra dan Kim Hyunjoong. Aku curiga mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kaget? Tentu saja! Pasalnya Hyunjoong merupakan teman akrabnya waktu ia masih SD. "Aku curiga mereka pacaran selama ini" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ngaco!" ujar Jaejoong sembari menjitak gemas dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ngaco, hyung! Aku sering melihat mereka pergi berduaan, bergandengan tangan bahkan mereka sering membawa Jiyool" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Jaejoong yang masih kurang percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan melanjutkan belanjanya. Meski ia curiga dengan Ahra dan Jiyool, tapi Jaejoong masih tak yakin jika Hyunjoong bisa sampai berpacaran dengan orang yang telah menikah, yah meski dalam hal ini posisi Hyunjoong tak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Hyung, aku bahkan melihat Hyunjoong mencium pipi Ahra tadi. Kalau tidak percaya, ini buktinya" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kameranya. Mengingat ia hobinya yang suka sekali memotret, tak heran jika Kyuhyun selalu membawa kamera digitalnya kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menunjukkan foto kemesraan Hyunjoong dan Ahra. Didalam foto itu terlihat jelas bagaimana sikap Ahra yang malu-malu kucing akibat ciuman Hyunjoong dipipinya. Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga menampilkan beberapa foto kemesraan Ahra dan Hyunjoong lagi. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Jaejoong dapat menyadari jika tingkah Ahra dan Hyunjoong sangat mirip sepasang kekasih.

"Apa sekarang pekerjaanmu menjadi penguntit dadakan?" tanya Jaejoong asal. Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jaejoong, tak terima dikatai penguntit. "Lalu sejak kapan kau menguntit mereka?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku melihat mereka selalu bersama, tapi tidak sengaja. Hyunjoong merupakan salah satu model di perusahaan ayahku jadi aku cukup sering melihatnya. Dan aku sangat sering melihatnya dengan Ahra" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjayo?" ujar Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Nde. Sudahlah hyung, nanti saja ceritanya. Sekarang kita ikuti mereka" ujarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kajja, kita ikuti mereka!" ujar Jaejoong sembari menyeret Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikuti Ahra dan Hyunjoong yang tak jauh didepan mereka, mengabaikan keranjang belanjaannya yang ditinggal begitu saja di bagian daging dan sayur.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung akibat Jaejoong yang terlalu kuat menariknya, Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang hyungnya sambil mengamati apa yang dilakukan Ahra dan Hyunjoong ketika mereka sampai di bagian produk susu dan olahannya. "Berhenti disini" desis Jaejoong saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak mendekati Ahra dan Hyunjoong.

Dari sini dapat mereka lihat Hyunjoong dan Ahra yang tengah berbicara dengan riang. Bahkan Hyunjoong tak sungkan untuk memeluk pinggang Ahra dan setelah Ahra membeli dua kotak susu cokelat untuk anak-anak, mereka berdua segera beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tak menyangka jika Ahra yang selama ini dicntai oleh Yunho ternyata telah berkhianat pada suaminya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Nde aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya. "Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Selagi aku bisa, akan kubantu" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Awasi dan cari tau siapa Ahra, termasuk identitas asli putrinya dan dengan siapa ia berhubungan sebelum dan sesudah menikah dengan Kim Hyunjoong" perintah Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Matanya berkilat penuh semangat,"Dengan senang hati, hyung".

**TBC**

**Entah karena kebodohan saia atau emang gen gaptek Yunho Daddy yang menurun ke saia yang mengakibatkan fict ini telat update. Padahal sudah jelas2 ada petunjuk pengecekkan nomor modem smart, tapi saia gak ngeh =="**

**Jja! Kalau ada yang salah/kurang pas, mohon kritik. Kalau sudah selesai baca harap review. Review adalah penyemangat saia. NO SIDER, NDE?! **

**Sign **

**Kim Fabia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Disc:This story is mine ^^**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika seorang Jung Jaejoong tengah duduk bersandar diranjangnya dengan wajah sedikit muram, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Boo, kau baik-baik saja? Apa karena perkataan eomma tadi? Wajahmu tampak sedikit muram" ujar Yunho pada istrinya yang tengah bersandar di ranjang mereka, menunggu Yunho selesai sikat gigi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Yunho yang kini telah duduk diatas ranjang dan mulai menghampiri istrinya.

Jaejoong menggeser duduknya mendekat Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. "Yun, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" ujar Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Boo?" ujar Yunho sembari mengelus lengan Jaejoong.

"Eung….tentang Ahra mungkin?" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak biasanya Jaejoong mengungkit-ungkit nama Ahra kecuali kalau mereka tengah bertengkar atau ngambek. "Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang istriku?"

"Ya! Aku ini juga _istri_mu!" ujar Jaejoong penuh penekanan sembari mencubit gemas pinggang Yunho.

Yunho meringis sakit sambil menahan tawa. Istrinya kalau tengah cemburu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Ne, ne, ne. Kau istriku paling cantik, paling baik, paling manja, sekaligus paling sexy" goda Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat istrinya blushing ria.

Namun cepat-cepat Jaejoong menetralkan kembali emosinya. Bagaimana pun ini bukan saatnya untuk termakan godaan suaminya. Ada hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari Yunho. "Oke, kembali ke topic" ujar Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit ingin tau bagaimana hubungan kalian saat menikah, saat aku belum masuk ke kehidupanmu tentunya" lanjutnya kemudian yang membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

_Kenapa dengan istriku? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hubunganku dengan Ahra?_, batin Yunho kebingungan. "Hubungan kami cukup romantis dan baik" jawab Yunho mengingat-ingat kembali tahun pertamanya dengan Ahra. "Tunggu dulu, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Ahra?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin tau" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap suaminya. Dapat Yunho rasakan Jaejoong tengah menggelengkan kepalanya didadanya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Jaejoong masih bersandar di dada bidang suaminya, menikmati belaian lembut Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur dipelukan Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari jika istrinya telah tidur, menghentikan belaiannya pada lengan Jaejoong dan mulai menggeser Jaejoong, menidurkannya dikasur. "Sssttt….tenanglah, aku disini" bisik Yunho ketika merasakan istrinya menggeliat tak nyaman sembari menggapai-gapai tempat disampingnya, mencari keberadaan Yunho. Diraihnya tangan istrinya dan meletakkannya dipinggangnya sendiri, lalu dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung istrinya agar ia kembali tertidur sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya, menyusul sang istri kea lam mimpi.

XoXoXoXo

Empat hari sudah berlalu sejak Jaejoong bertemu dengan Kyuhyun namun sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum juga mendapat laporan yang berarti dari calon adik iparnya itu. Namun, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing masalah itu. Karena sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia cemaskan yaitu, Hyunno.

Sudah hampir empat hari ini putranya demam tinggi. Bahkan dihari kedua demamnya sempat mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Awalnya, Jaejoong mengira jika putranya itu demam biasa saja tapi setelah ia memberikan paracetamol untuk putranya dan tak kunjung sembuh, ia jadi khawatir.

Jaejoong sudah mencoba mengobati putranya sebisanya, tapi tetap saja demamnya tak mau turun. Bahkan keadaannya bertambah parah ketika nafsu makan putranya menghilang diiringi sakit perut yang tak kunjung hilang dan juga muntah, ditambah lagi badannya terus menerus menggigil dan melemah. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menangis tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah didepan putranya yang tengah sakit mengingat satu-satunya orang terdekat dengan putranya sekarang adalah dirinya karena Yunho tengah berada di luar kota saat ini dan mungkin baru akan pulang nanti malam atau besok.

"Papapa….appa….appa….hiks….appa….hiks…..hiks…." tak henti-hentinya Hyunno menyebut nama ayahnya sejak hari kedua ia sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahnya tengah berada di luar kota saat ini untuk urusan bisnis dan kemungkinan paling cepat ia pulang adalah nanti malam. Itu juga kalau Yunho tidak pulang dulu ke 'rumah'nya dan baru kesini beberapa hari kemudian. Sudah berulang kali Jaejoong menelepon Yunho atau mengiriminya sms agar mau menelepon putranya tapi tak ada balasan. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar sibuk.

"Appa sedang sibuk, chagy. Jja! Kau disini dengan umma saja, nde?" ujar Jaejoong sembari menimang-nimang putranya agar tenang.

Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja karena Hyunno masih terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya, "Appa….huhuhu….appa….appa….huhuhu….". Sedih rasanya Jaejoong mendengar tangisan putranya. Kalau saja Yunhonya disini, di Seoul, Jaejoong pasti sudah menyeretnya tak peduli apa yang terjadi. "Uhuk….uhuk….appa….uhuk….huhuhu" Hyunno terbatuk disela-sela tangisannya.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan punggung Hyunno agar tidak muntah. "Ssstttt….uljimayo, chagy. Umma disini" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengelap air mata dan keringat Hyunno yang mengalir.

_**TING TONG….TING TONG….**_

Suara bell apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kea rah pintu sembari berteriak, "Nuguseyo?" dengan Hyunno yang masih digendongannya.

"Kami, hyung! Aku dan Kyuhyun!" jawab orang diluar sana setengah berteriak.

Jaejoong yang mengenalinya sebagai suara Changmin segera membukakan pintu dan menyuruh kedua adiknya itu masuk.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Hyunno? Ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin setelah mereka duduk diruang tamu. Ditatapnya ponakannya yang tengah menyusu Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu. Bocah kecil itu nampak memprihatinkan. Matanya memerah akibat kebanyakan menangis, tubuhnya terlihat pucat dan sedikit kurus akibat muntah terus menerus dan tidak mau makan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Changmin-ah" ujar Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya yang telah tenang setelah menyusu pada ibunya.

"Apa hyung sudah memeriksakannya pada dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kata dokter dia mungkin hanya sakit biasa. Tapi entah kenapa sudah empat hari ini sakitnya sepertinya makin parah. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" jawab Jaejoong menatap putranya yang setengah tertidur. Baru saja berkata begitu ia sudah merasakan Hyunno melepaskan hisapannya pada nipplenya, kemudian putranya itu terbatuk. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya ketika melihat Hyunno akan muntah dan benar saja tak sampai satu menit, Hyunno sudah memuntahkan kembali ASInya, sebagian mengenai kaos bocah tampan itu. "Kyu, tolong gantikan bajunya dengan yang kering" ujar Jaejoong.

Namun baru saja Kyuhyun mendekat, tiba-tiba Hyunno sudah mau menangis lagi. Melihatnya, Changmin cepat-cepat mengambil alih tugas Kyuhyun dan….ajaib! Baru saja tangan Changmin memegang tubuh Hyunno, bocah itu sudah tenang. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun memandang Changmin bersamaan dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, _"Kau penyelamat kami!"_ yang dianggap Changmin sedikit berlebihan. Setelah itu Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan membuang muntahan putranya.

"Kyu! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" panggil Jaejoong dari arah kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menghampiri hyungnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah menidurkan ponakannya. "Nde? Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai didepan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyelidiki Ahra?" tanya Jaejoong to the point.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah hyung, aku sudah mencari tau hubungan Ahra dan Hyunjoong dan ternyata dugaan kita–"

"Hyung! Kyu! Cepat kemari! Hyung! Kyu!" ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terdengar oleh teriakan Changmin.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pun melupakan sejenak urusan Ahra dan segera berlari menghampiri Changmin. Jaejoong sangat panik mendengar Changmin berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

"Changmin-ah, waeyo? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong panik. Jaejoong menatap adik ipar dan putranya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hyung! Aku rasa kita harus membawa Hyunno ke rumah sakit saat ini juga" ujar Changmin.

"W–wae? Kenapa memangnya, Changmin-ah?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia sudah tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan kepanikannya saat mendengar kata-kata adik iparnya.

"Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja melemah, hyung. Kalau kita tidak segera membawanya bisa-bisa dia…." Changmin tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap ponakannya sendiri, tak berani ia menatap mata Jaejoong.

Hampir saja Jaejoong ambruk kalau Kyuhyun tidak sigap menangkapnya. Sebegitu parahkah keadaan putranya?

"Hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Changmin meminta jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Changmin.

"Kyu, kau siapkan baju dan barang-barang Jaejoong hyung dan Hyunno. Aku dan Jaejoong hyung akan ke rumah sakit duluan. Kalau sudah sampai, hubungi kami, arrachi?" perintah Changmin. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Changmin dan Jaejoong segera membawa Hyunno ke rumah sakit.

XoXoXoXo

**Seoul International Hospital **

Jaejoong tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis ketika melihat lengan putranya tengah ditusuk-tusuk jarum oleh perawat IGD yang tengah menanganinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya tangan putranya ditusuk menggunakan jarum untuk menentukan tempat pemasangan infus yang pas tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ditemukan lokasi yang pas. Hati Jaejoong sangat sakit melihat putranya menangis menahan rasa sakit. Kalau bisa, Jaejoong ingin menggantikan posisi putranya saat ini juga dengan dirinya. Jaejoong rela menukar nyawanya demi putranya agar Hyunno sembuh.

"Jae, bagaimana keadaan Hyunno?" tanya Yunho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Jaejoong. Begitu turun dari pesawat dan mendengar telepon dari Kyuhyun kalau putranya dibawa ke rumah sakit, Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya kemari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak dihiraukan lagi rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya begitu mendengar putranya masuk rumah sakit.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara Yunho langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh Yunho. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada suaminya, menahan isak tangis karena tak kuasa melihat kondisi putranya. "Yun….hiks….hiks…." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya lagi. Dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat kemeja Yunho dan dibiarkannya air matanya tumpah mengenai kemeja suaminya.

Yunho membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong dan mencium kepala istrinya. "Sssttt….tenanglah. Perawat dan dokter sedang menanganinya" ujar Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku takut. Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan Hyunno" ujar Jaejoong yang masih berada dipelukan Yunho.

"Tenang, Jae. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hyunno akan baik-baik saja, arrachi?" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong tenang dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho membawa Jaejoong duduk didepan ruang UGD, diruang tunggu yang telah disediakan. Tapi Jaejoong tak mau, ia ingin melihat keadaan putranya. "Bagaimana keadaan putra kami, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho begitu melihat dokter yang menangani Hyunno hendak keluar, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kondisinya begini, Yun?" tanya Yoochun.

"Entahlah. Istriku yang tau" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan beralih menatap Yoochun. "Sudah sejak empat hari yang lalu, Yoochun-ah. Hari pertama dia hanya panas, tapi hari berikutnya makin parah. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Harusnya kau cepat-cepat membawanya kemari, hyung. Tapi beruntunglah kau cepat membawanya kemari. Kalau tidak, kondisinya pasti sudah tak tertolong" ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong dan Yunho membelalakkan matanya kaget. "M–memangnya ada apa dengan putra kami? Dia sakit apa?" berondong Jaejoong.

"Dia terkena demam tifoid. Memang dalam beberapa kasus demam ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Namun dalam beberapa kasus lain, dapat menyebabkan kematian" jelas Yoochun. Diamatinya wajah kedua sahabatnya yang shock mendengar penjelasannya. "Tapi dalam hal ini, putramu terselamatkan. Mungkin jika ia dirawat disini 4-6 hari lagi, kondisinya sudah kembali normal" lanjut Yoochun cepat-cepat sebelum kedua sahabatnya ini pingsan atau terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Benarkah?" ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Nde" jawabnya. "Kalian tunggu disini dulu, aku akan mencarikan ruang rawat untuknya dulu" Yoochun menepuk lengan Yunho sebelum akhirnya pergi ke bagian administrasi untuk menanyakan kamar yang kosong untuk Hyunno yang sudah ia anggap ponakan sendiri.

"Jae, kau disini dulu, nde? Aku akan mengurus administrasinya dengan Yoochun" ujar Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Dihampirinya ranjang tempat Hyunno berada sekarang dan ditatapnya wajah damai putranya yang tengah tertidur akibat efek obat bius. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali jatuh saat ia mencium kening putranya. Dalam hati, ia sangat bersyukur nyawa Hyunno dapat terselamatkan. Tak rela jika ia harus sampai kehilangan Hyunno. "Jja! Istirahatlah, chagiya. Umma akan disini menunggumu" bisik Jaejoong sembari mengelus rambut putranya penuh sayang.

XoXoXoXo

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika suaminya beranjak dari sampingnya. Kini, Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada disalah satu ruang rawat VIP untuk menjaga putra mereka. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi duduk di samping ranjang bersama Yunho untuk menunggui putranya, menatap suaminya yang berdiri.

"Aku mau ke kantin dulu, Jae. Apa kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Belikan saja aku 1 porsi nasi kotak" ujar Jaejoong yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini, nde? Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil perawat" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapinya setelah itu, Yunho pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Jung Yunho, kini masuklah dua orang namja jangkung yang tak lain adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. "Dari mana saja kau, Changmin-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu?" interogasi Jaejoong pada Changmin yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit ini.

Changmin mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'. "Peace, hyung. Tadi aku kelaparan jadi aku langsung kabur ke kantin" jawab Changmin seenak jidat. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melempar adik iparnya itu dengan kursi. _Dasar. Makanan saja yang dipikirkan_, batin Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong kompak.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru datang setelah kepergian Yunho, kini tengah menata pakaian dan barang milik Jaejoong dan Hyunno langsung menanyai Jaejoong. "Bagaimana keadaan ponakanku, hyung?"

Jaejoong melirik Hyunno yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Lumayan baik. Panasnya sudah turun jadi 38 derajat celcius" ujar Jaejoong. "Yunho juga tadi sudah kemari" lanjut Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin langsung mematung begitu mendengar nama Yunho. _Gawat!_,batin mereka berdua kompak. Mereka berdua bertatapan, seolah tengah melakukan telepati.

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_,ujar Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah sengaja mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun melempar kekasihnya itu dari jendela ruang rawat Hyunno yang terletak di lantai 10 ini.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong menyadari tingkah aneh kedua adiknya.

Cepat-cepat keduanya menggeleng. "Aniyo, hyung" jawab keduanya kompak. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing. Meski ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan mereka berdua. Sayang saja dia tidak tau.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu, mari kita melihat keadaan Yunho yang tengah berjalan kembali ke ruangan putranya setelah dari kantin. Dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sekantong plastik berisikan 1 porsi nasi kotak, Yunho berjalan santai tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Dan ketika Yunho telah sampai didepan kamar putranya, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepan Yunho.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Dan jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya!" teriak Ahra saat ia berpapasan dengan Yunho di koridor lantai 10, tempat ruang VIP.

Sejenak, beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Ahra.

"Ahra? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho balik bertanya dengan nada tenang. Entah dia sengaja mengabaikan Ahra yang tengah marah atau memang tidak tau kalau 'istri'nya ini marah.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Ahra dengan mata melotot tajam pada suaminya.

"Aku menemaninya. Putranya sedang sakit. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menemaninya. Dia sendirian di apartemen" dusta Yunho. Anehnya, ia masih saja berkata dengan nada tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ahra membelalakkan matanya dan menggoncang lengan Yunho. "Mwo?! Untuk apa kau pedulikan anak orang lain sementara anakmu sendiri juga sedang sakit!" teriak Ahra.

"Jinjjayo? Jiyool sakit?" ujar Yunho kaget. "Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sembari mencengkeram lengan Ahra. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, berusaha mencari tau keberadaan putrinya.

Ahra mendecih kesal, sebelah bibirnya terangkat. "Cih. Putrimu sudah masuk rumah sakit sejak kemarin kau baru khawatir sekarang, sedang anak orang lain yang tak jelas asal usulnya sakit kau langsung peduli. Ayah macam apa kau" ujar Ahra sinis.

_**PLAK**_

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yunho langsung menampar Ahra. "Jaga bicaramu, Ahra!"

Ahra menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Belum pernah sekali pun suaminya bertindak sekasar ini padanya, tapi kali ini suaminya…. Dan yang membuatnya semakin sakit hati adalah putranya menamparnya hanya karena anak orang lain yang menurutnya taka da sangkut-pautnya dengan Yunho.

"Kau bahkan sekarang berani menamparku! Apa semua ini karena Kim Jaejoong itu?! Gara-gara pria jalang itu yang telah menggodamu?!" bentak Ahra emosi.

Hampir saja tangan Yunho melayang kembali kalau tidak cepat-cepat Jaejoong yang mendengar keributan didepan kamarnya keluar dan mencegah Yunho. "Yun, ada apa ini?" ujar Jaejoong bingung. Sebelah tangannya tengah mencengkeram tangan suaminya sedangkan tangan yang lain tengah membelai lembut pundak suaminya, berusaha menenangkan Yunho.

"Ya! Menyingkir dari suamiku, bitch!" teriak Ahra yang langsung mendorong Jaejoong, hampir saja membuat namja cantik itu terjatuh kalau Changmin tidak cepat-cepat menahannya. Yeah, Changmin langsung keluar menyusul Jaejoong begitu mendengar ribut-ribut diluar sementara Kyuhyun tetap menjaga Hyunno di dalam.

Yunho yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Ahra yang mengatai Jaejoong pelacur hampir saja memukul Ahra didepan umum kalau Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat mencegahnya. "Sudah, Yun. Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit" bisik Jaejoong sembari mengusap pelan lengan Yunho.

Gara-gara keributan yang mereka lakukan, koridor lantai 10 sampai macet gara-gara beberapa orang yang sengaja berhenti untuk melihat keributan itu. Beruntunglah belum ada yang memanggil security untuk menangkap mereka.

"Lihatlah! Kau bahkan lebih peduli pada pria jalang ini dan anaknya yang tak jelas asal-usulnya!" ujar Ahra lagi. Mungkin saking cemburunya ia sampai berani berkata-kata kasar seperti itu.

"Go Ahra! Jaga bicaramu!" teriak Changmin yang kini mulai gerah dengan kelakuan yeoja didepannya.

"Huh! Benarkan apa yang kukatakan?" Ahra memandang sinis ke adik iparnya, kemudian tatapannya beralih menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho. "Sudah berapa banyak pria yang kau tiduri, bitch?" ujarnya dengan seringainya.

Namun sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Yunho sudah maju duluan dan angkat bicara. "Asal kau tau saja, Ahra, satu-satunya pria yang tidur dengan Jaejoong adalah aku. Dan anak kecil yang tengah berbaring disana adalah putra kami" ujar Yunho panjang lebar yang membuat Jaejoong, Ahra dan Changmin membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat berkata apa pun, sebuah suara telah menyadarkan mereka jika ada orang lain disana. "Benarkah itu….Y-Yunho?" ujar yang datang disana entah sejak kapan dan langsung pingsan seketika begitu mendengar kata-kata putranya.

**TBC**

**Kali ini updatenya kecepetan gak yah?#mikir#ditimpuk**

**Ah, sudahlah. Saya hanya mau berterimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini ^^. Yah meski saya lebih senang lagi jika di review dan melihat tanggapan para readers TT^TT #pundung. Mungkin dengan begitu saya merasa lebih tau bagaimana agar jadi lebih baik ke depannya.**

**Ah, maaf kalau gak bisa balas review dari readers. Habisnya saya bingung juga mau balas apa. Big hug aja, nde? Kkkk~**

**Jja. Mari yang udah baca silahkan jika mau kritik, saran atau review akan dibuka dengan sangat senang hati. **

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Disc:This story is mine ^^. Just correct me if I was wrong, okay? But do't copied my story.**

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Mrs. Jung emosi. "Dan kau! Jelaskan perkataanmu tadi!" menunjuk putra kesayangannya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh didepannya dengan Jaejoong disampingnya. Disudut lain, berdiri Changmin dan Ahra. Sedangkan disamping tempat tidur , terlihat yang duduk menggenggam tangan istrinya. Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di ruang rawat yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan hampir saja serangan jantungnya kambuh akibat ulah Yunho.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Jangan berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit" ujar Mr. Jung berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang hampir saja terkena serangan jantung akibat ulah Yunho.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya kea rah kedua orang tuanya. Ditatapnya kedua orang tuanya dan berujar, "Eomma,appa, maafkan putramu ini yang selalu membuat kalian kesusahan. Tapi sepertinya sudah saatnya appa dan umma tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ujar Yunho dengan nada santai. Changmin dan Jaejoong benar-benar heran dengan Yunho yang masih bisa tenang disaat seperti ini.

**BRAK **

menggebrak meja nakas disamping tempat tidur tempat ia dirawat. "Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Jangan bertele-tele!" bentak menatap marah putranya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat-erat dan ditatapnya mata indah istrinya yang memancarkan sorot ingin tau, seolah Jaejoong tengah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelahnya, sebelum akhirnya menatap ibu dan ayahnya. "Eomma, appa, perkenalkan ini istriku, Kim Jaejoong. Kami sudah menikah hampir tiga tahun lebih dan dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Jung Hyunno yang tak lain cucu kalian" ujar Yunho.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, baik orang tua Yunho mau pun Ahra langsung mematung seketika. Mereka menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sementara Changmin yang memang sudah tau hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi bertingkah seolah tak ada apa-apa. Changmin mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke langit-langit, kedua tangannya ia lipat didada dan bibir seksinya bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"A–apa maksudmu, Yunho?" terbata-bata. Dipegangnya dada kirinya yang mendadak sakit, seolah ada pisau tak nampak yang menusuk dadanya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Ini. Minum dulu, yeobo" ujar sembari memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh istrinya.

Dan setelah merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal, kembali ia menatap Yunho. Namun sebelum sempat berbicara lebih lanjut, telah berujar, "Yunho-ya, appa mohon jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Katakanlah kalau semua ini tidak benar."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, eomma, appa. Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Aku dan Jaejoong memang sudah menikah sejak tiga tahun lebih yang lalu. Kami menikah tanggal 5 Februari 2010. Kalau appa dan eomma tidak percaya, akan kupanggilkan saksinya" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

"Dan aku saksinya" ujar Changmin sembari mengacungkan tangannya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kembali, Mr. dan dibuat kaget oleh ulah kedua putranya ini. "J–jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya, Changmin?" ujar Mr. Jung kaget.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?!" teriak marah. Ia kemudian beralih menatap tajam Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri ketakutan disamping Yunho. merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat Yunho. "Dan kau! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku dan mengganggu rumah tangga putraku!" teriak Mrs. Jung yang langsung melempar gelas yang berada di pangkuannya nya ke arah Jaejoong.

_**PRANG**_

Gelas kaca itu pecah menghantam dinding dan pecahannya berceceran dilantai. Untung saja Yunho dengan cepat menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya dan menghindar. Kalau tidak, gelas itu pasti sudah mengenai Jaejoong. "Eomma jangan berlebihan! Eomma bisa membunuh istriku!" bentak Yunho.

membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika mendengar putranya sendiri pertama kali ini ia mendengar Yunho membentaknya dan itu semua karena Kim Jaejoong!

"Beraninya kau membentak ibumu sendiri!" geram , menatap Yunho dengan pandangan emosi.

"Eommonim, tenanglah" ujar Ahra yang sedari tadi diam saja. Dia datang menghampiri kasur mertuanya, duduk disampingnya dan membelai tangan mertuanya dengan lembut.

"Penjilat" cibir Changmin cukup keras sehingga semua orang yang ada disana bisa mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pengganggu rumah tangga orang seperti pria itu" balas Ahra tanpa menatap Changmin sedikit pun.

Changmin menoyor kepala Ahra dari belakang, membuat Ahra hampir saja terjatuh menimpa ibu mertuanya. "Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari Jaejoong hyung" ujar Changmin yang kini telah beranjak kea rah pintu.

"Tentu saja aku lebih baik dari pria jadi-jadian itu" ujar Ahra tak mau kalah. "Lagipula dari mana kita bisa tau kalau anaknya itu adalah anak Yunho? Siapa tau anak itu adalah anak haram hasil dia tidur dengan pria lain dan mengarang cerita untuk memerdaya Yunho lalu mengambil kekayaan suamiku" ujar Ahra.

"Cukup! Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak dengan putraku! Dia anak Yunho, darah daging Yunho!" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam menahan emosi kini meledak begitu mendengar anaknya yang tidak tau apa-apa dihina oleh Ahra. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu untuk melindungi anaknya bangkit.

Ahra tersenyum mengejek. "Oh ya? Sudah berapa banyak pria yang kau tipu diluar sana?" Kemudian dihampirinya Yunho dan menggandeng lengan suaminya. "Yun, jangan mau tertipu dengan akal bulus pria licik ini. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, chagy" ujar Ahra sembari membelai lembut lengan suaminya dan hal itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong memelototkan matanya. Menyadari kalau Jaejoong marah, cepat-cepat Yunho melepaskan tangan Ahra karena risih dan tak mau memperkeruh suasana. Ahra mendengus kesal karena Yunho lebih memilih Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya.

"Huh! Terserah saja apa katamu. Yang jelas Hyunno itu putra kami berdua" ujar Jaejoong tegas.

"Oh ya? Buktikan kalau begitu" tantang Ahra. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong dengan pandangan menantang sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapan Ahra dengan tatapan tenang.

"Kita bisa melakukan test DNA sekarang juga untuk membuktikannya" ujar Jaejoong. "Kalau perlu sekalian kita buktikan apakah Jiyool itu benar-benar putri dari Yunho atau bukan. Mungkin saja dia anak laki-laki lain" lanjut Jaejoong dengan santainya, membuat semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Yunho dan Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dan Jaejoong berani bersumpah setelah itu wajah Ahra langsung berubah pucat.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae? Jelas-jelas kalau Jiyool itu juga darah dagingku. Aku tau kau cemburu tapi bukan begin caranya" Yunho menatap tajam istrinya. Dia tak percaya Jaejoong mampu berkata sesadis itu.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tenang. "Aku hanya mengatakan _kemungkinan_nya. Yah, siapa tau kan dia bukan putrimu" Jaejoong memberi penekanan pada kata kemungkinan.

"Jung Jaejoong! Jaga bicaramu! Jangan seperti Ahra dan membawa-bawa Jiyool dalam masalah ini" bentak Yunho. Tak dipedulikannya lagi wajah Jaejoong yang berubah shock akibat ulahnya, tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya memeluk lengan Yunho pun perlahan memudar tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi. Cepat lakukan test DNA sekarang. Aku ingin membuktikan kata-kata bocah kurang ajar ini" perintah sembari menunjuk Jaejoong dengan amarah.

"Tidak bisa, eomma" jawab Changmin.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" balas .

"Tidak bisa, appa. Kecuali kau ingin membahayakan nyawa cucumu sendiri. Setidaknya kita tunggu sampai besok, sampai keadaan Hyunno benar-benar normal. Lagi pula aku juga yakin kalau Yoochun hyung pasti tak akan mengijinkan Hyunno melaksanakan test DNA sekarang. Hyunno bahkan baru sembuh dari masa kritisnya" jelas Changmin panjang lebar. Yoochun adalah dokter penanggung jawab Hyunno.

Untuk sesaat, mereka semua terdiam sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kyuhyun mengirimiku sms dan mengatakan putraku sudah bangun dan mencari-cari orang tuanya. Aku pamit" ujarnya sembari membungkukkan badan setelah itu ia langsung keluar ruang rawat mertuanya.

"Eomma, appa, aku juga pamit" ujar Yunho bersiap menyusul Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana kau, Yun? Temani eomma dulu"cegah .

"Maaf, eomma, appa, tapi putraku membutuhkanku. Aku harus kesana sekarang" ujar Yunho lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum kedua orang tuanya menjawab.

Kini hanya ada putra kedua keluarga Jung dan menantunya diruangan itu, selain pasangan Jung tentunya. Mrs. Jung menatap Changmin dan berkata, "Kau tidak ikut-ikutan pergi meninggalkanku kan?" sindir Mrs. Jung. Dia sangat berharap putranya yang badung ini menurutinya kali ini saja.

Namun sepertinya sulit sekali untuk merubah sikap badung Changmin, karena bukannya menemani ibunya ia malah berkata, "Maaf eomma, aku juga harus pergi. Aku ingin melihat keadaan ponakanku. Lagi pula sudah ada Ahra disini" jawab Changmin yang langsung meninggalkan orang tuanya tanpa persetujuan dari mereka.

XoXoXoXo

"Jae! Tunggu aku! Jelaskan apa maksud kata-katamu tadi! Jae!" panggil Yunho sembari menyusul istrinya yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Namun Jaejoong tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia lebih memilih memercepat langkahnya untuk menemui anaknya dari pada mengurusi suaminya.

"Jae! Dengarkan aku!" ujar Yunho ketika ia berhasil meraih lengan Jaejoong namun secepat kilat Jaejoong menepisnya.

"Umma! Appa!" teriak Hyunno antusias ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat ayahnya yang telah lama ia rindukan. "Appaaa!" teriaknya sembari merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk.

Yunho mendatangi Hyunno dan memeluk erat putranya. "Jagoan appa sudah bangun, eoh? Apa Hyunno sudah baikan dan tidak sakit lagi?"

Hyunno mengangguk lucu. "Ne, appa. Uno uda ga cait" jawab Hyunno dengan bahasa anak-anaknya yang kalau diartikan artinya,_Ne, appa. Hyunno sudah tidak sakit._

"Hyunno kangen appa, nde?" ujar Yunho yang kini tengah memangku putranya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar cerita lucu putranya.

Sementara itu diluar ruang rawat Hyunno, di beranda tepatnya, Kyuhyun duduk berdua dengan Jaejoong, mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

"Yah, tidak seharusnya juga hyung bicara begitu. Bagaimana pun sebelum kita tau hasilnya kan Jiyool masih anak dari Yunho hyung" nasehat Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang ke depan, ke pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat dari lantai 10, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, salah satunya ke Jiyool. Entah ini keterlaluan atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas Jaejoong yakin sekali kalau Jiyool itu bukan anak dari suaminya. Mungkin saat ini ia memang belum memiliki bukti kuat, tapi perasaannya berkata jika Jiyool bukan anak suaminya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Jiyool, Jaejoong jadi ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia menugaskan Kyuhyun untuk menyelidiki Ahra dan juga asal-usul Jiyool. Mumpung disini, lebih baik dia tanyakan saja langsung.

"Kyu" panggil Jaejoong. Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk bermain handphone menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Jiyool, apa kau sudah mencari tau asal-usulnya dan hubungan Ahra dengan Hyunjoong?" tanya Jaejoong.

Namun baru saja Kyuhyun hendak menjawabnya, tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan mengagetkan dua uke itu. "Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Boleh aku bergabung?" ujar Changmin cengengesan tak jelas.

"Kami tidak sedang bicara apa-apa" ujar Kyuhyun datar. Dalam hati ia membatin, kenapa tunangannya ini selalu saja datang disaat tidak tepat. Kyuhyun jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Changmin sedang memata-matainya.

"Jinjjayo?" ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Jaejoong kembali ke dalam. "Sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kita masuk dan tinggalkan saja namja aneh ini" ujarnya. Jaejoong yang diseret hanya menurut saja.

"YA! Siapa yang kau bilang aneh?!" teriak Changmin sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul dua orang itu ke dalam ruangan.

XoXoXoXo

Selama semalaman lebih Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho dan memilih untuk mendiamkan suaminya itu. Singkatnya, Jaejoong mArah gara-gara Yunho membentaknya kemarin sore. Yah, meski salahnya juga karena curiga terhadap Jiyool dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana pun, sampai test DNA dilakukan terhadap dua anak itu (Hyunno dan Jiyool), menurut Yunho dan Changmin, Jaejoong tidak boleh mengambil keputusan sepihak dan menuduh Jiyool bukan anak Yunho.

Yunho dan Changmin paham betul bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini, tapi mereka juga tidak terima jika Jaejoong menuduh Jiyool bukan anak Yunho. Bagaimana pun, tidak seharusnya Jaejoong menyeret Jiyool yang tidak tau apa-apa dalam masalah ini. Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pemikiran Jung bersaudara itu. Belum lagi, sebagai ayah, tak seharusnya kan Yunho membeda-bedakan anak-anaknya?

Dan sikap diam Jaejoong itu berlangsung sampai pagi menjelang. Secara terang-terangan, dia tidak merespon Yunho dan menganggap suaminya itu tidak ada. Yunho sih maklum-maklum saja dengan kelakuan istrinya, meski sebenarnya ia sakit hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meski begitu, ia tak mau membiarkan perang dingin ini berlarut-larut, dia kasihan terhadap putra mereka yang harus melihat orang tuanya diam-diaman tak jelas.

"Jae, sudahlah. Jangan terus-menerus mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kasihan Hyunno" bujuk Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapi Hyunno sarapan.

Tak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia masih tetap menyuapi Hyunno dan mengajak putranya bicara, mengabaikan suaminya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ayolah, Jae. Katakan sesuatu atau apa. Kau boleh memarahiku atau memukulku sekalian. Tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Kasihan uri Hyunno yang melihat kedua orang tuanya perang dingin begini. Aku tau kalau mungkin perkataanku kemarin menyakitimu, aku mengaku salah. Tapi tak bisakah kau tidak mendiamkanku? Ini benar-benar membuatku tersiksa" cerocos Yunho panjang lebar. Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi disana, hanya bisa menjadi penonton perang dingin itu. Mereka tak mau ikut campur. Salah-salah kalau mereka ikut campur dan 'menyenggol' Jaejoong sedikit saja mereka bisa bernasib lebih buruk dari Yunho.

Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kalau kita menikah nanti, kau tidak akan mendiamkanku seperti itu kan?" ujar Changmin dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar Jaejoong tak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan enteng. "Yah, tergantung. Kalau kau berani melirik orang lain selain aku paling aku langsung menceraikanku" jawabnya sembari memamerkan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak cute ==a . Baru saja Changmin hendak membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Yoochun juga seorang perawat berperawakan pendek bernama Sunny yang tak lain adalah perawat pembantu Yoochun.

"Wah, sepertinya ada perang dingin disini" ledek Yoochun sembari menampakkan senyum tengilnya.

Yoochun berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hyunno, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin melempar wajahnya dengan tempat makan Hyunno yang ada ditangannya. "Jja! Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Apa jagoan paman ini sudah sembuh?"Yoochun menyapa Hyunno dengan ramah. Diusapnya rambut Hyunno penuh sayang.

Hyunno mengangguk lucu. "Ne, jhucci. Pi Uno maci pucing" jawab Hyunno.

"Jja! Tahan sebentar, nde? Biar ajhussi periksa dulu" ujar Yoochun. Hyunno mengangguk. Yoochun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil mirip pulpen, sementara Sunny sibuk mengganti infus Hyunno yang hampir habis. "Nah, coba buka mulutmu sebentar yang lebar " perintah Yoochun. "Oke. Bersih" ujarnya. "Suster, tolong kau periksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya" ujar Yoochun. Sunny mengangguk dan mengeluarkan thermometer, meletakkannya di ketiak Hyunno.

"Suhunya, 37 derajat celcius, Dok. Sudah normal" ujarnya sembari mencatat perkembangan Hyunno di catatan medis yang ia bawa.

"Apa Hyunno masih suka muntah, hyung?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sejauh ini sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Iya kan, Jae?" ujar Yunho sembari menatap istrinya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho dan menatap Yoochun. "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia masih mual. Dia masih tidak mau makan dan mengatakan kalau mau muntah tapi setiap muntah yang keluar cairan saja" jawab Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk dan kembali menatap Hyunno. "Nah, sekarang biarkan ajhussi memeriksa perutmu. Hyunno tiduran, nde?" ujar Yoochun. Hyunno kembali mengangguk dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur dibantu oleh ibunya. Yoochun memeriksa perut Hyunno untuk mengetahui apakah perut anak itu kembung atau tidak. "Sepertinya ia masih kembung. Kalau begitu, nanti akan kuberikan obat untuk mengatasi kembungnya. Nanti kalau kembungnya sudah hilang, nafsu makannya pasti kembali lagi" ujarnya.

"Yoochun-ah" panggil Yunho ketika sahabatnya itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoochun berhenti dan menatap Yunho sejenak. "Nde?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dalam keadaan Hyunno yang sekarang kami melaksanakan test DNA?" tanya Yunho to the point.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Namun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia menyuruh Sunny kembali ke ruangannya dulu karena tak mau masalah pribadi sahabatnya didengar oleh orang tak dikenal. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Kau meragukan putramu sendiri dan mau mengatakan kalau Jae hyung hamil dengan orang lain? Suami macam apa kau ini" cerocos Yoochun emosi. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada seorang ayah yang meragukan anaknya sendiri?

"A–ani. Bukan begitu, Yoochun hyung" ujar Changmin yang langsung maju sebelum Yoochun mengamuk karena salah paham. Sementara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun? Jaejoong diam saja dan tak mau ikut-ikutan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah mengajak Hyunno bercanda, mengalihkan perhatian bocah kecil itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kemarin Yunho hyung tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ahra. Lalu saat itu eomma muncul dan tak sengaja mengetahui kenyataan ini, kalau Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung sudah menikah dan punya anak. Ahra tidak percaya kalau Hyunno anak Yunho hyung dan meminta test DNA. Jae hyung juga, ia meminta test DNA untuk Jiyool" jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Yoochun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Mwo? Bukankah jelas-jelas kalau mereka berdua itu anak Yunho hyung? Untuk apa melakukan test DNA segala? Maksudku, sudah jelas kan kalau Jiyool anak Yunho hyung dan Ahra? Kan kita tau sendiri bagaimana lengketnya Yunho hyung dan Ahra sebelum Yunho hyung mengenal Jae hyung" berondong Yoochun yang tanpa sadar sudah menyulut api lain.

"Jadi kau menuduhku perusak rumah tangga orang, begitu?" omel Jaejoong yang terlihat ingin mencekik dokter muda didepannya itu.

"A–ani. Bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku….eung…." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia sampai salah bicara lagi bisa-bisa nyawanya benar-benar melayang di tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah! Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita kembali ke topik utama saja. Jadi, bisa tidak kita melakukan test DNA?" ujar Yunho sebelum istrinya ini benar-benar mengamuk dan membantai semua orang yang ada disini. Dimatanya sekarang, Jaejoong benar-benar mengerikan. Tanpa sadar ia jadi ingat masa-masa ketika Jaejoong hamil Hyunno dulu, keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan sekarang. Jaejoong gampang sekali tersinggung dan marah. Yunho jadi curiga kalau Jaejoong jangan-jangan hamil lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Test DNA kan gampang. Kita bisa memakai rambut, liur atau bagian tubuh lainnya untuk test tersebut. Jadi untuk apa bingung?" jawab Yoochun. "Tapi perlukah kita melakukannya pada kedua anakmu, hyung? Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia heran sebenarnya Yoochun itu pintar atau bodoh sih? "Kan tadi sudah aku bilang kalau ini bukan permintaanku, melainkan istri-istriku. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba membawa Jiyool dalam masalah ini" ujar Yunho.

"Aku kan hanya curiga. Memangnya tidak boleh?" sindir Jaejoong.

Baik Yunho, Yoochun maupun Changmin memilih diam dan tidak menjawab dari pada menjadi sasaran amukan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Jadi kapan kita bisa melakukan test DNA?" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali memulai perang dingin ini.

"Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa melaksanakannya hari ini juga" ujar Yoochun yang langsung direspon cepat oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan test DNA sekarang" ujar Jaejoong.

"Hyung, ini masih terlalu pagi" jawab Yoochun smebari melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat 10.

"Kalau masih pagi kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar Jaejoong dengan ketusnya.

"Aku jaga malam. Lagi pula aku yakin jam segini petugas laborat belum ada yang datang" ujar Yoochun datar. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan ini dari pada terus-terusan di serang Jaejoong. "Sudahlah. Aku mau keluar dulu. Masih banyak tugas" ujar Yoochun sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan disusul Yunho.

XoXoXoXo

"Yun, istrimu benar-benar mengerikan" ujar Yoochun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk Americano Coffenya. Kali ini ia dan Yunho tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit yang salah satunya terletak di lantai 8.

"Ne. Sepertinya dia hamil lagi" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum mengingat masa-masa Jaejoong hamil Hyunno dulu.

"Eh? Tau dari mana kalau istrimu hamil lagi? Tapi tunggu dulu, maksudmu disini siapa yang hamil? Jaejoong atau Ahra?" Tanya Yoochun cepat-cepat.

"Tentu saja BooJaeku tercinta" ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk menanggapinya. "Ah, nde. Aku masih ingat dulu kau pernah pulang telat sampai jam 1 malam dan Jaejoong menuduhmu berduaan dengan Ahra. Dia bahkan hampir mengusirmu kan? Hahahaha" Yoochun tertawa mengingat kejadian konyol yang berlangsung hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Padahal saat itu Yunho pulang larut malam karena habis _hang out_ dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. "Lebih baik cepat kau periksakan istrimu, siapa tau dia memang tengah hamil muda" lanjut Yoochun sungguh-sungguh.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yoochun. "Rencananya juga habis ini mau langsung kuperiksakan, setelah semua masalah ini selesai" ujar Yunho.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku harap kali ini ponakanku perempuan" ujar Yoochun.

"Terserah mau laki-laki lagi atau perempuan, yang penting Jaejoong dan calon aegyaku nanti tetap sehat" ujar Yunho, pandangannya menerawang ke depan, membayangkan bagaimana wajah calon anaknya kelak. Mau tampan atau pun cantik, Yunho terima saja yang penting nanti anak dan ibunya sehat. Ah, membayangkannya saja Yunho sudah bahagia. Semoga mimpinya ini terwujud dan Jaejoong benar-benar hamil lagi ^^

**TBC**

**Oke. Sampai sini. Saya bingung mau ngomong apaan mengingat mood lagi agak2 ancur. Yah, turut prihatin saja sama kejadian plagiarism yang lagi rame di ffn meski saya bukan shipper dr WonKyu.**

**Just review and correct me if I wrong, oke? Thanks buat review, saran dan kritik readers semua.**

**Jja! No sider, nde? Review please**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Untittled Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho (27 years old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (24 years old)**

**Go Ahra (25 years old)**

**Jung Hyunno as Jung Hyunno (YJ's son, 2 years old)**

**Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (22 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Summary: Jaejoong adalah simpanan seorang direktur kaya bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menjalin hubungan terlarang ini, tak banyak yang tau kecuali sahabat mereka. Namun ada kalanya Jaejoong ingin menjadi yang pertama, satu-satunya istri Yunho. Mampukah Jaejoong melakukannya?**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort (edisi author pengin nistain Jae Mom xD #durhaka)**

**Author : Kim Fabia/ Kinomoto Fabia**

**Warning:no edit, typo(s) everywhere,yaoi**

**Disc:This story is mine ^^**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang ketika anggota keluarga Jung berkumpul semua didepan laboratorium rumah sakit untuk menunggu hasil test DNA setelah jam delapan tadi mereka melaksanakan test DNA. Kedua orang tua Yunho memilih menunggu dalam diam. Jaejoong dan Ahra saling melempar pandangan tak suka dan merasa keduanya paling benar. Yunho dan Changmin tidak ambil pusing masalah itu dan memilih mengajak Hyunno bermain bersama dengan Jiyool agar kedua anak itu tidak ketakutan memasuki laboratorium, meski awalnya baik Jaejoong maupun Ahra tak mengizinkan anak mereka berdekatan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pamit pulang duluan.

"Kalau benar Hyunno bukan cucuku, kau tidak boleh mendekati Yunho lagi. Kalau perlu saat ini juga kau bercerai dengan putraku" ancam yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Meski sebelumnya mereka bilang agar ia menunggu di kamarnya saja tapi wanita tua itu tetap ngotot ingin pergi keluar, membuat suami dan anaknya kebingungan.

"Ha! Rasakan itu dasar tukang merebut suami orang" cibir Ahra diiringi seringaian menyebalkannya.

Jaejoong memandang Ahra dengan pandangan menantang. "Tapi kalau Hyunno memang anakku dengan Yunho, kalian tak berhak melarang hubunganku dengan Yunho atau mencampuri rumah tangga kami" balas Jaejoong tak kalah sengit sengit.

"Jae, umma, Ahra….sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita tunggu hasilnya, nde?" ujar Yunho sebelum tiga orang ini kembali membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari suaminya. _Huh! Apa-apaan itu. Untuk apa dia membela dua orang itu?_, batin Jaejoong kesal. Yunho hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan istrinya yang makin lama makin sensitif dan sedikit menyebalkan ini. Yunho jadi semakin yakin kalau Jaejoong memang tengah hamil karena kelakuannya tak jauh beda dengan sekarang. Bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari sekarang.

Setelah mereka menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, seorang petugas laborat dan seorang dokter bernama Lee Jinki atau yang akrab disapa Onew, keluar dari laboratorium, kemudian petugas laboratorium tersebut menyerahkan hasil test pada Jinki. Semua anggota keluarga Jung pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jinki untuk mengetahui hasil testnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, Onew?" tanya Changmin sok akrab, ia tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang Jinki lemparkan akibat memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya semasa SMP, bukannya 'dokter'.

Mengabaikan sifat menyebalkan Changmin, Jinki kemudian menatap anggota keluarga Jung satu-persatu kemudian tatapannya kembali ke hasil test DNA yang berada ditangannya. "Begini, awalnya aku sendiri cukup bingung untuk apa Yunho meragukan identitas kedua anaknya sendiri–"

"Bukan aku yang meragukannya" potong Yunho.

"–mengingat dia sendiri sudah jelas adalah ayah kandung mereka. Tapi mari kita abaikan itu" ujar Jinki, mengabaikan kata-kata Yunho. "Kemudian, aku menduga pasti hasil test DNA ini pasti cocok dengan DNA Yunho, mengingat mereka adalah anak Yunho. Tapi ketika aku melakukan test, aku menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Ada yang aneh disini" lanjut Jinki sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kata-kata Jinki yang menggantung itu membuat Yunho, Changmin dan mengerutkan kening bingung. Lain lagi dengan Ahra yang terang-terangan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan yang menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri memilih memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tau. Yang kau maksud janggal itu pasti DNA bocah sialan itu tidak cocok dengan DNA suamiku kan?" ujar Ahra sok tau.

"Jaga bicaramu atau aku yang akan menamparmu!" desis Yunho. Sekali lagi, sampai hasilnya tak jelas, ia tak mau kedua anaknya diseret-seret dan dihina dalam masalah ini oleh siapa pun!

Jinki yang tengah membolak-balikkan kertas hasil test DNA langsung menggeleng. "Ani. Bukan begitu" ujarnya. Semua orang kini menatap Jinki dengan pandangan bingung, kecuali Jaejoong yang masih bertahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku menemukan keanehan pada test DNA Yunho dan Jiyool" lanjutnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"MWO?!" semua orang disana, kecuali Jaejoong, terbelalak kaget.

"A–apa? Ada apa dengan putriku?" tanya Ahra bingung. Ditatapnya Jiyool yang tengah berada digendongannya.

"Hasil test DNA Yunho dan Jiyool menunjukkan bahwa DNA Jiyool tidak sama dengan DNA Yunho. Ini aneh. Kalau dia memang putri Yunho, seharusnya ada persamaan DNA meskipun itu sangat sedikit" ujar Jinki.

Kini semua orang menatap Ahra dan Jiyool dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Tentu saja mereka menuntut penjelasan dari sang ibu yang telah mengandung Jiyool karena satu-satunya orang yang tau siapa ayah biologis Jiyool hanyalah Ahra.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau ayahnya adalah Yunho. Aku dan Yunho sendiri yang membuatnya. Mungkin saja ada kesalahan pada hasilnya atau mungkin namja bodoh itu sengaja menukar hasilnya" cerocos Ahra sembari menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Mrs. Jung mengangguk, pertanda menyetujui kata-kata Ahra.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tidak punya mata? Kau tidak lihat dari tadi aku berdiri didepanmu?" balas Jaejoong dengan suara tenang. Ia dapat menangkap gelagat aneh dari Ahra sekarang.

"Kami sudah mengeceknya sampai 5 kali dan hanya kalian yang melakukan uji laboratorium untuk test DNA" jelas Jinki sebelum keributan kembali terjadi.

Semua orang kini kembali terdiam. Kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan hasil testnya. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

"Itu karena Jiyool bukan anak Yunho hyung. Jiyool adalah anak dari laki-laki ini" ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana bersama Kim Hyunjoong dan dua namja lainnya yang tak mereka kenal.

Semua orang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan campur aduk. Ada yang kaget, ada yang bingung.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Jaejoong bingung mendapati dua namja tak dikenal bersama Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeret Hyunjoong.

"Yang ini adalah Bang Yongguk" Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang namja jangkung yang memiliki tatapan yang dingin,"dan ini Moon Jong Up" kemudian ia menunjuk seorang namja berkacamata yang lebih pendek. "Mereka _teman_ jauhku" lanjutnya. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka berdua mereka tampak biasa saja, tak jauh beda dengan remaja kebanyakan. Tapi dari tatapan mereka kita bisa tau jika mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka salah satu kelompok gangster yang paling ditakuti di Korea Selatan. Kemampuan bertarung mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu berandalan?" tanya Ahra.

"Bukan noona. Kami bukan berandalan. Tapi kami bisa saja mematahkan lidahmu jika kau menyebut kami berandalan sekali lagi" desis Yongguk dingin.

"Ah, jangan begitu, hyung. Lihatlah, wajah noona itu sampai pucat gara-gara ucapanmu" Jong Up tersenyum ramah ke arah Ahra yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Wajah yeoja itu langsung pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin karena kata-kata Yongguk.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya! Cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya atau aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menikah dengan putraku" ujar Mrs. Jung kepada Kyuhyun.

Bukannya tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum menantang. "Coba saja kalau bisa, nenek tua" tantangnya. Sepertinya bocah ini benar-benar hobi menantang orang. Bahkan calon mertuanya sendiri sampai ia tantang.

"Kau…!" geram Mrs. Jung yang bersiap menghajar Kyuhyun kalau Changmin dan suaminya tak mencegahnya.

"Yeobo, tenanglah" ujar Mrs. Jung memegangi pundak istrinya.

"Dia hanya bercanda, umma" ujar Changmin yang kini melempar death glare pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan seringaian khas oleh tunangannya itu. Dasar.

"Oke. Sebelum calon mertuaku _tercinta_ ini kembali mengamuk, lebih baik aku jelaskan saja permasalahannya" ujar Kyuhyun. "Pria didepan kalian ini, yang kalian tau sebagai Kim Hyunjoong, adalah ayah biologis dari Jiyool" lanjutnya, membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya, kecuali Jaejoong yang masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kan?" Lanjutnya tak penting. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Jae hyung sudah curiga akan hal ini" lanjutnya.

Kembali mereka menatap Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung dan Ahra jelas-jelas menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kebencian. Jaejoong membalas tatapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Kau tau ini tapi kau diam saja? Kenapa, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang kali ini sedikit kesal dengan istrinya. Ia merasa dibohongi karena Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang tak diketahuinya. Terlebih lagi ini masalah rumah tangganya dengan Ahra.

"Kalau pun aku mengatakannya padaku, kau tidak akan percaya dan menduhku karena aku cemburu kan?" ujar Jaejoong tajam. Kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam kepada Yunho kini keluar begitu saja. Ia lelah jika Yunho menuduhnya dengan alasan cemburu. Padahal tidak semuanya tuduhan Jaejoong karena cemburu.

Yunho membalas Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan karena tak memercayai istrinya selama ini dan malah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Yunho, membuat Yunho kembali bertanya-tanya apakah istrinya ini memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Kembali ke topik, sebenarnya aku sudah curiga hubungan mereka berdua bahkan sebelum Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung menikah. Karena aku sering melihat mereka berdua bermesraan. Dan kecurigaanku jika mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sepasang kekasih memang benar. Karena beberapa tetangga apartemen tempat Hyunjoong hyung tinggal sering memergoki Ahra noona menginap ditempat Hyunjoong hyung. Dan hal itu terjadi sudah cukup lama. Yah, sekitar satu setengah tahun sebelum Yunho hyung menikah dengan rubah betina ini. Dan hubungan mereka sepertinya cukup serius" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Huh! Jangan asal bicara, aku menginap ditempat Hyunjoong tapi ditempat itu kami tidak berdua. Ada adiknya yang bernama Kim Kibum" ujar Ahra.

"Ya, dia memang mempunyai adik. Tapi adiknya di Amerika sejak 10 tahun lalu dan belum pulang. Kau pasti tau itu" ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya dengan hal ini, kita bisa langsung melakukan test DNA untuk Jiyool dan Hyunjoong saat ini juga mumpung kita di rumah sakit. Bagaimana? Setuju?" lanjutnya kemudian sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat membantah kata-katanya.

Dan senyum Kyuhyun kini semakin jelas ketika melihat wajah Ahra yang tadinya tenang kini mulai terlihat sedikit panik.

"Tidak perlu!" ujar Hyunjoong. "Aku mengakui kalau Jiyool sendiri adalah putriku, putri kandungku" ujarnya. Ditatapnya Ahra yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Tapi aku menjalani semua ini karena dia yang menyuruhnya" Hyunjoong mengedikkan kepalanya ke Ahra. "Dia sendiri yang bilang dia akan menceraikan Jung Yunho setelah putrinya berusia tiga tahun dan putrinya mendapatkan harta keluarga Jung. Maka dari itu ia menjilat Mrs. Jung habis-habisan karena ia tau jika Mrs. Jung pemilik sah harta keluarga Jung. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia sendiri malah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho dan mengatakan tak bisa memilih diantara aku dan suaminya. Maka dari itu kami masih _berhubungan_ meski sembunyi-sembunyi" terang Hyunjoong panjang lebar.

Mrs. Jung yang mendengarnya hampir saja terjatuh kalau suaminya tak sigap menangkapnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke kursi terdekat. Ditatapnya Ahra dengan pandangan penuh emosi. "Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku selama enam tahun ini! Kau benar-benar rubah betina! Mulai sekarang, kau dan putrimu tak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi di tanahku! Pergi! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" teriak Mrs. Jung.

"Eommonim, aku mohon jangan usir aku, eommonim! Kumohon jangan percayai kata-kata Hyunjoong, dia hanya ingin menjebakku. Dia pasti bekerja sama dengan pria jalang itu!" ujar Ahra sembari menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Ye? Untuk apa bekerja sama dengan Hyunjoong? Uang aku sudah punya, kau tidak lupa kan kalau kedua orang tuaku orang terkaya kelima di Korea Selatan? Cinta aku juga sudah punya Yunho dan Hyunno. Untuk apa lagi aku bekerja sama dengan Hyunjoong?" celoteh Jaejoong yang tengah menina-bobokan putranya.

"Sudahlah! Kita bahas ini besok saja! Yang jelas, sekarang cepat seret dia dari hadapanku!" perintah Yunho. Tanpa diketahuinya, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong merasakan kelegaan yang tak terhingga.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Jiyool? Hyung mau menyeretnya juga? Jangan gila! Jiyool tidak tau apa-apa. Biarkan ia tinggal denganmu, hyung" ujar Changmin sebelum Yunho bertindak lebih jauh.

Yunho kemudian beralih menatap Jaejoong, meminta pendapat istrinya. "Bagaimana ini, Jae? Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Yunho mengingat sudah jelas ibunya menolak keberadaan bocah cilik itu.

"Lebih baik kita berikan saja Jiyool pada Seunghyun hyung. Kau tau sendiri kan dia suka anak-anak dan dia belum memiliki anak? Aku rasa dia dan istrinya tak keberatan. Aku kurang bisa menerima kalau Jiyool harus tinggal dengan kita" ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Jae hyung" ujar Changmin. Kali ini semuanya tinggal bergantung pada keputusan Yunho.

Jaejoong menatapnya suaminya dengan pandangan memohon, seolah mengatakan _'Kumohon mengertilah keputusanku kali ini'_.

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa tau bagaimana perasaan istrinya dan ia tak menyalahkannya. Bagaimana pun, dalam diri Jiyool ada sebagian dari Ahra yang sulit untuk Jaejoong terima dan Yunho paham akan hal itu. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang harus Jaejoong terima selama ini, meski semua itu tak disengaja.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima usul istriku. Jiyool akan tinggal dengan Seunghyun dan Jiyoung" ujarnya. "Dan sekarang, cepat bawa Hyunjoong dan Ahra ke kantor polisi" perintah Yunho.

"Sippo!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Senyumnya terpampang jelas, namun kali ini bukan senyum evilnya, melainkan senyum senang seperti orang pada umumnya.

"Hei! Kalian! Cepat bantu kami!" teriak Yongguk pada keempat pemuda lainnya yang tengah berjalan tak jauh didepan mereka. Kemudian, keempat pemuda itu pun berjalan kea rah Yongguk.

"Bantu apa?" tanya seorang namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka yang bernama Zelo.

"Bawa yeoja itu ke kantor polisi" perintah Yongguk.

"Wah! Kita dapat mangsa baru!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang tengah berdiri dengan sebungkus potato chip ukuran jumbo. Sepertinya anak ini calon penerus Changmin Sang Food Monster.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Bisakah kau tidak makan terus?" omel namja lainnya yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut cokelat. Wajahnya nampak imut.

"Apa pedulimu, bodoh?" balas Daehyun cuek. Ia melanjutkan makannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" balas namja itu sembari menggeplak kepala Daehyun yang mengakibatkan aksi saling geplak-menggeplak.

"Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Jung Daehyun! Berhenti membuat keributan dan cepat bantu aku!" teriak Yongguk yang langsung membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan menuruti perintah hyung mereka. "Youngjae, Zelo, kalian bantu aku membawa namja ini" ujarnya sembari melirik Hyunjoong. "Himchan dan Daehyun, bawa rubah betina itu. Jong Up siapkan mobil kita" perintah Yongguk pada kelima anggotanya. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pun melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Himchan menghampiri Ahra yang kini sudah tak menggendong Jiyool. Putrinya kini berada di tangan Changmin.

"Hai, rubah betina! Wah, sepertinya kau cocok juga menjadi anggota baru kami. Kau punya tampang kriminal" canda Himchan. "Kenalkan, namaku Kim Himchan" ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun Ahra malah menjerit ketakutan. "Kyaaa! Minggir dariku, penjahat! Minggir! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya histeris.

"Ya….noona, masa tampang imut sepertiku kau bilang penjahat?" ujar Himchan lagi sembari menunjukkan gwiyeominya yang sama sekali tak mempan bagi Ahra dan malah membuat yeoja itu menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaa! Pergi kubilang! Yunho! Tolong aku!" ujar Ahra yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yunho.

"YA! JANGAN SENTUH SUAMIKU!" teriak Jaejoong emosi. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Ahra hingga yeoja itu terjatuh ke lantai. "Himchan-ssi, Daehyun-ssi, lebih baik cepat kalian singkirkan yeoja gila ini dari sini" perintah Jaejoong.

"Baik, noona cantik" jawab Daehyun yang kini sudah selesai makan. "Kajja! Ikut kami" ujarnya sembari menyeret kerah kemeja Ahra dengan mudahnya.

"Ya! Aku ini namja, pabbo!" teriak Jaejoong emosi sampai-sampai ia mau melempar Daehyun dengan sepatunya.

Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong. "Boo, tenang. Jangan mengamuk disini" tegur Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Anyeong" ujar Himchan menyusul Daehyun yang tengah menyeret Ahra dengan seenak jidat membuat yeoja cantik itu berteriak-teriak tak jelas disepanjang jalan rumah sakit.

XoXoXoXo

"Nah, sekarang giliranku membawamu ke poli kandungan" ujar Yunho yang kini tengah merangkul pundak istrinya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

Hyunno kini sudah berada di kamarnya dengan ditunggui oleh Kevin dan Eli yang datang menjenguk, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengurus Hyunjoong dan Ahra ke kantor polisi, ditemani Yongguk dan anak buahnya tentu saja. Lalu Changmin tengah membereskan barang Jiyool dan mengantar anak itu ke tempat Seunghyun. Meski awalnya berat baginya untuk melepas Jiyool karena sudah ia anggap ponakan sendiri tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya menjenguk Jiyool jika mereka main ke tempat Seunghyun.

"Wae? Untuk apa? Kurang kerjaan" ujar Jaejoong ketus.

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksakan dirimu dan anak kita" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus perut istrinya yang masih rata.

"Ya! Dasar sok tau! Jangan berbuat mesum disini!" teriak Jaejoong sembari memukul tangan suaminya.

Yunho meringis kesakitan. "Aigoo…. Jae! Lihatlah, kelakuanmu bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada dulu waktu kau hamil Hyunno" ujarnya yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Jaejoong. "Jja! Sudah tak usah banyak bicara! Ayo kita periksakan dirimu!" ujar Yunho yang langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke poli kandungan tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang mengomelinya sepanjang jalan.

XoXoXoXo

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan istriku, Dok?" tanya Yunho pada Dokter Lee. Disampingnya, Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang meski ia tau kalau istrinya itu juga pasti tengah berdebar-debar menunggu keputusan Dokter Lee.

"Selamat. Istri anda positif hamil" ujar Dokter Lee dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Jinjjayo? Benarkah, Dok?" ulang Yunho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada riang dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Usia kehamilannya baru 3 minggu" ujar Dokter Lee.

"Kyaaa! Jae, kau hamil lagi!" teriak Yunho kegirangan sembari memeluk erat istrinya saking senangnya tanpa tau tempat. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu kea rah Dokter Lee karena harus melihat tingkah kekanakkan Yunho yang kadang suka kambuh kalau bahagia.

"Ah, sudahlah, Yun. Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan. Kau tidak malu pada Dokter Lee, eoh?" ujar Jaejoong sembari berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang suami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini kehamilan yang keberapa?" tanya Dokter Lee.

"Yang kedua, Dok. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong langsung. Dan perkataannya itu langsung membuat Yunho berhenti dari aksi childishnya.

"Anieyo. Kandunganmu sehat, rahimmu juga kuat. Hanya saja kau harus menjaga emosi dan tidak boleh marah, kau juga tak boleh lelah, kau pasti tau itu" ujar Dokter Lee. "Dalam hal ini, suami dan orang terdekat juga memiliki peran penting. Sebagai suami, kau harus bisa menjaga dan mengawasi agar emosi istrimu tetap stabil. Dan tentunya kau juga harus mengawasi pola makan istrimu. Meski dia tidak mengalami morning sickness tapi mood bisa memengaruhi pola makan. Terkadang jika seseorang tengah hamil, perasaannya bisa sangat sensitif" pesan Dokter Lee panjang lebar.

Yunho mengangguk paham sembari terus memamerkan senyumannya saking senangnya mendengar kehamilan istrinya. Sebelumnya, ia juga sudah pernah mengalami bagaimana masa-masa ketika istrinya hamil Hyunno sedikit banyak tau bagaimana harus menghadapi kelakuan istrinya. Ia hanya berharap jika anak keduanya yang tengah dikandung Jaejoong kelak tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh saat masa-masa ngidam. Kalau pun iya, ya, dia pasrah saja.

"Karena rahim istrimu cukup kuat, aku rasa istrimu tidak memerlukan obat lain kecuali beberapa vitamin, makanan bergizi untuk bayi dan ibunya. Nah ini resep vitamin yang harus diminum dan ini beberapa daftar makanan untuk ibu hamil" ujar Dokter Lee sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih berisi daftar vitamin yang harus diminum dan selebaran berisi makanan untuk ibu hamil. Dokter Lee kemudian kembali menatap Yunho. Entah kenapa kali ini, feeling Yunho sedikit tidak enak. "Ah, ya! Satu lagi. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kalian jangan dulu melakukan hubungan suami istri sampai janin yang ada dikandungan istrimu menginjak usia 4 bulan. Karena meskipun rahimnya kuat, aku khawatir jika kalian melakukannya janin yang ada di rahim istrimu terganggu" lanjut Dokter Lee.

Dan perasaan Yunho saat ini bagaikan tengah terbang di langit lalu tiba-tiba saja menabrak menara Eiffel dan jatuh ke tanah. Sakit. Baru saja dia senang setengah mati karena akan memiliki anak lagi, tapi dia harus merasakan sakit hati karena kemungkinan tak dapat melakukan hubungan suami istri. Oh! Damn! Yunho pasti akan sangat merindukan hole sempit istrinya itu. Lain Yunho, lain lagi Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum setan mendengar kata-kata Dokter Lee. Tentu saja Jaejoong bahagia setengah mati mendengarnya. Kebahagiaannya kini meningkat menjadi 300% karena beruang pervertnya itu tak akan berani berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padanya sampai janin yang dikandungnya berusia 4 bulan kkkkk~. _Gomayo aegi-ya_, batin Jaejoong sembari mengelus perut datarnya.

XoXoXoXo

2 Years Later

Tanpa terasa, satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian diusirnya Ahra terjadi. Tentu saja, setahun itu penuh suka duka. Ada masa-masa sulit dimana Jaejoong harus berusaha agar orang tua Yunho, terutama ibu mertuanya, yang menolaknya mentah-mentah memasuki keluarga Jung dan hanya mengizinkan Hyunno memasuki keluarga Jung. Tak jarang Jaejoong sering menangis dalam diam mengingat kenyataan itu. Namun, perlahan sifatnya melunak dan mau menerima kehadiran Jaejoong saat putra kedua mereka telah lahir. Tentu saja ini menjadi kejutan manis, terutama bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung sepakat untuk menamai anak mereka Jung Changmin meski sempat diiringi protes keras dari Changmin karena namanya harus kembar dengan ponakannya. Tapi setelah dibujuk sedemikian rupa, akhirnya Changmin mau. Yunho dan Jaejoong punya alasan tersendiri kenapa menamai putra kedua mereka dengan nama Jung Changmin. Mereka beranggapan kalau Changmin adalah sosok yang dewasa dan menyenangkan, terlepas dari sifat jahilnya dan hobi makannya yang melebihi batas normal ^_^. Mereka berharap suatu hari nanti, putra kedua mereka mewarisi sifat-sifat baik dari pamannya, tentu selain hobi makan dan sifat jahilnya.

Berselang enam bulan kemudian, Yunho dan Jaejoong mengadakan pernikahan kembalinya di Jepang yang dihadiri oleh semua rekan kerja Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena kedua orang ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki banyak rekan bisnis, tak heran jika tamu yang diundang pun sangat banyak. Tapi karena tak ingin membuat Jaejoong kelelahan, mereka hanya mengadakan pesta selama 2 hari, hari pertama untuk upacara pernikahan yang dihadiri keluarga dan sahabat, hari kedua untuk pesta besar-besaran dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 12 malam di Jepang. Mereka bahkan sampai memboyong kedua putra mereka ke Jepang dan menitipkannya kakak Jaejoong yang tinggal di Jepang, Kim Siwon, selama 1 minggu untuk urusan bulan madu.

Jika mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terkadang Jaejoong berpikir, tak selamanya bencana adalah bencana. Yah, contohnya saja seperti kejadian Hyunno masuk rumah sakit setahun yang lalu. Dibalik bencana karena Hyunno masuk rumah sakit tanpa disangka-sangka, kebusukan Go Ahra terbongkar dan sekarang rumah tangganya sudah mulai tenang. Ia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan _jadwal_ Yunho mengunjunginya karena setiap hari pasti kini suaminya pulang ke rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, Jaejoong dan keluarga kecilnya kini sudah memiliki tempat rumah sendiri yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kerja Yunho. Alasannya tentu saja agar Yunho bisa cepat pulang ke rumah dan menemui keluarga kecilnya. Sedangkan rumah Yunho yang dulu kini sudah dijual karena Jaejoong menolak untuk tinggal di rumah itu karena baginya rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Ahra dan Yunho.

Oh ya, hampir saja kita melupakan nasib ChangKyu couple ^^. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kabar duo evil itu jawabannya adalah kabar mereka baik-baik saja kkkk~. Kabar mereka jauh dari baik tentunya, mengingat mereka juga telah melaksanakan pernikahan dua bulan setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Dan kabar bahagianya lagi Kyuhyun tengah hamil tujuh bulan dan menurut hasil USG, anak mereka dipastikan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Yah, anggota keluarga Jung dan Cho yang lain hanya bisa berharap semoga anak mereka tidak mewarisi sifat evil kedua orang tuanya.

Dan kini, disinilah Jaejoong berada, di halaman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik dan pepohonan rindang, bersama keluarga kecilnya menikmati angina sore yang berhembus pelan. Ditatapnya Hyunno yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan Arthur, anjing Golden Retriever yang kini berusia satu tahun lebih yang dibelikan suaminya ketika ia hamil delapan bulan dan mendadak ingin memelihara anjing.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho yang tengah memangku putra kedua mereka, Changmin atau yang akrab disapa Minnie. "Yunnie, aku harap kebahagiaan ini berlangsung untuk selamanya hingga mau memisahkan kita" ujarnya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengangguk. "Aku harap juga begitu, Boo" ujarnya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap kedua mata indah istrinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau tau, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tau apa?" tanyanya bingung sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menebak apa yang dikatakan Yunho kalau suaminya kalau suaminya tidak memberinya clue.

"Meski kau bukanlah cinta pertamaku dan meski banyak wanita diluar sana yang mungkin jauh lebih cantik darimu…." ujar Yunho sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,"….tapi bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik untukku. Kau lah cinta terakhirku. Kau lah matahariku yang akan selalu bersamaku hingga akhir hidupku. Saranghaeyo, Jung Jaejoong" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dan tak selang lama, ia dapat merasakan bibir suaminya menempel di bibir cherrynya, mengecupnya dan melumatnya pelan. Tak ada nafsu didalamnya. Yang ada hanya cinta. Ya, cinta dan rasa sayang yang mengalir dari dua sejoli itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan menenangkan.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho, My Pervert Bear" ujar Jaejoong yang kini kembali melumat bibir suaminya tanpa menyadari jika Jung Hyunno telah ada didepan orang tuanya dan menatap orang tuanya dengan pandangan bingung.

_Eomma sama appa kenapa rebutan bibir, yah?_, batin Hyunno yang kini tengah memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung orang tuanya. Sedangkan si kecil Minnie malah tersenyum lebar sambil tepuk tangan melihat adegan 17+ orang tuanya. Aigooo….sepertinya anak ini menuruni sifat pervert ayahnya ==a.

**-END-**

**Gyaaaaa! Ini ff chapter YunJae pertamaku yang akhirnya selesai! Yippie, yummie! Rasanya pengen teriak sekenceng-kencengnya xD. **

**Sengaja nih saya masukkin B.A.P kesini. Saya lagi suka banget sama mereka. Tentunya beberapa dari kalian tau lah B.A.P**

**Mungkin setelah ini jarak publish saya akan cukup lama. Gak bisa 1 minggu sekali karena jadwal kuliah yang mulai padat plus tugas2nya #nasib mahasiswi semester akhir. Jadi yah mohon maklum. Kalau pun bikin ff, pasti yah kalau gak 2-3 shot. Saya akan berpikir berkali-kali kalau ingin membuat yang longshot (lbh dari 3 chap). Entah bisa dibilang hiatus entah tidak.**

**Jja! Just review, nde? And correct me if I'm wrong, hope you like it. Satu lagi, rencana mau bikin side story (kalau sempet ^_^). Doain, nde?**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


End file.
